xXXXXXXXxxxxxDA BALLAD OF BLOODxxxxxXXXXXX
by EstelitaLinda
Summary: This story has GTA, My Little Pony, Metal Gear, Call of Duty, Pastafarianism, Hawaii-50, ect Join Luis, Tony, Portugal's evil twin, Otacon, Solid Snake and the Mane-Six in their quest to save the world! Tony found out the world's best kept secret and now the government wants to kill Will he survive and save the wordl?
1. Tony's RAEG mode

(Deleted many chapters because they were boring and from here on is where stuff really happens)

This story contains GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony (Gay Tony, Luis Lopes, Luis' mother and Joni), My Little Pony, Hetalia, Hawaii-50, Pastafarianism, Metal Gear Solid, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and I think that's it.

All characters from any series belong to their owners.

This is a crack fic (or at least it is supposed to, I think the sequel ''Winx Of Duty'' is more random).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

What happened in the deleted boring chapters:

Gay Tony had retired from being a famous nightclub owner and moved to a spa in Antartica but not long after that a misterious homeless appeared and started stalking Tony's nightclub The Mayonaisette 9 but Luis Lopes (Tony's best friend) and Dressie (another unimportant character who works at Mayonaisette 9 too) chased him away. The homeless guy was then found by Luis' mother who recognized him when he took his sunglasses off and brought him home and called her son who happened to be Luis Lopes. The homeless guy was actualy Gay Tony but he didn't remember his past because he had anemonisia but he didn't knwo why or how he got it and every police was searching for him and the government wanted to kill him.

Luis' ex-girlfriend Angelina Joni was really mad that Luis and Tony were so close and broke in in Luis' house and caught them almost having sex and tried to stab Tony but Luis knocked her out.

One day Tony decided to cook pancakes and gave them to Luis but these were so awful that he ended up in the hospital and the doctor told him he could go home that day and that he was food poisoned because he ate a cell phone battery that was inside of a pancake and so he couldn't have sex for a week because it made him radioactive for a week. Oh and Tony forgot to turn the stove off so the whole building got set on fire.

Luis' mother hates Tony because she wants Luis to study and Luis refuses to and prefers to be the manager of Tony's nightclub.

Long story short, Luis and Tony go to Dukes so Tony could get his memories back but it didn't work and Tony had found out that the police had a very classified file about him but he wanted to know why the police was after him and so Luis' friend Yusuf Amir hired da best hacker evah, xXBoobs101Xx, but when she was about to decode the files Tony and Luis were killed and their bodies were put into a van.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tony and Luis died.

But then, they were in heaven. Heaven had lots of beer volcanoes and stripper factories.

Who could rule such wonderful place?

They were asking themselves and their answer flew towards them.

It was... THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER!

''What do you wuuuuunt?'' he asked with his poweful voice

''Like, we died.'' Luis replied

''But it is not your time yet.'' FSM cleared his non-existant throat and went on ''Tony, stop drooling over the male stripped factories and pay attention to me. Tony, you are the chosen one. Thou shall save the world and fight the evil forces that haunt it. They are more powerful than the government and want to rule the world and enslave humanity.''

He looked at them straight in the eyes.

Then he touched both of them with his noodly appendages and their souls started falling back to their bodies so they could come back to life.

As they were falling, FSM shouted on top of his non-existant lungs ''TONY THOU SHALL C IN2 DA DRAKENESS!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on Earth, their bodies were inside those black bags you use to put dead people in.

They were in the back of a car.

Then the car stopped and the bags were brought to a small lab by two policemen.

They got the bodies out of the bag and tied them to some sort of beds. Then... THEY TRIED TO OPEN THE BODIES WITH LASERS!

But then Tony and Luis came back to life.

They tried to fight but they were chained to the beds so they couldn't do much.

They saw the Lasers coming from the ceiling. It looked like they were going to die for real this time, or suffer a painful torture.

''LUIS! I have something to tell you!'' said Tony, ready to reveal his feelings

''WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW YOU FUCKING N00B?'' shouted Luis

''Luis! I...'' said Tony

But then the scientist said that Luis didn't matter for the experience and told a policeman to kill him.

Just as he was about to shoot... TROLLEY'S EYES TURNED RED!

Then he turned into his demon form.

His hare turned blue with purple streaks. He got lots of muscles and grew a rainbow wolf tail. A red glow surrounded him. His nails got really big and pointy, becoming powerful claws. He also grew 6 pairs of horns, another head and 3 more pairs of arms that instead of ending in hands ended in rocket launchers and laser guns.

His clothes turned into a shiny black armor with airplane wings. The armour was black and had neon black triangles and red zebra stripes.

He broke the chains and shouted ''THOU SSHALL NOT TOUCH LUISS!''

His voice also changed, now he pronounced the ''S''s strongly, like if he was a snake.

Then he fired a rocket against one of the guards and killed him. He freed Luis and started destroying everything on his way to the outside of the building. Luis ran after him carefuly.

Then they got out of the building and Tony pointed his Laser beam at the building and BLEW EVERYTHING UP.

Then he came back to his human form.

He almost fainted and Luis dragged the semi-conscious Tony away from the area.

They were in the middle of a dessert and it was almost night. No one in that building survived.

Tony started to wake up.

''BRO! Have you seen what happened?'' asked Luis

''The whole transformation thing and me exploding the building?''

''YEAH!''

Tony looked at Luis sincerely.

''Bro, I think we had too much alcohol last night.'' said Tony

Luis thought for a while and nodded.

''Yeah, that's probably what happened.'' said Luis ''Oh, by the way, you said you wanted to tell me something?''

They didn't remember they had sex in the bathrooms because they were drunk, but Tony remembered.

After Luis' question, Tony blushed.

''Bro, I...'' then he looked deeply into Luis' eyes. They were filled with sadness and violence.

Then they stared at each other for a while.

Pony's eyes were also filled with sadness and loneliness.

The moment was so beautiful that Tony bursted into tears.

Luis hugged him.

''There, there...'' said Luis, trying to confort Tony

Then..

Then...

THEN...


	2. Tony and Luis do it

VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED-Lots of sexy content in this chapter

''Luis...'' said Tony, looking deeply into Luis' eyes.

''Say no more.'' said Luis, dramaticaly

''No more.'' said Tony, because he didn't understand. He is a bit slow.

''Just shut up you fucking n00b.'' said Luis and shuted Tony up with a kiss.

They frenched and Luis took Tony's shirt off.

Then Tony took Luis pants off. Luis also took off his shirt and even his bra.

Then Luis pulled Tony against a rock and took his pants off.

They frenched and then Tony put his thingy inside Luis' thingy and they HAD SEX!

''LUIS, OH, HAAAAA'' Tony shouted, feeling all lolgasmic.

Then they kissed and rolled on the ground. They stood there on the ground and Tony whispered on Luis' ear.

''OMG I love you so much. In my dreams you are mine, in my life you are a dream... I've been dreaming about this moment, Lou Lou...''

''Tony, I love you so much... I am not scared to live or to die. I am only afraid that one day you might forget about me... 'cuz you are like anemonisiac and stuff...''

''Maybe one day you will notice how much I loved you, maybe you will even find out about how much I cried for you...''

''Tony, can I ask you something?''

''Sure, Lou Lou-chan...''

''So, are you in love with me for my WONDERFUL personality or because I have a really big 'u kno wut?''

Tony looked into Tony's loving eyes.

''No, I love you for who you are.'' he got on his knees and talked dramaticaly ''I'M IN LOVE WITH THE LIGHT OF YOUR SMILE, THE VIOLENCE AND DEPRESSING SORROW IN YOUR EYES, THE CANDY TASTE OF YOUR MOUTH AND WITH THE SMELL OF YOUR SKIN!

LUIS, I LOVE YOU!''

''OH TONY''

''OH LUIS''

They frenched lovingly and had sex again. Then they had a lolgasm and fell asleep.


	3. Ex-girlfriend gets in the way

Tony and Luis were really happy because they HAD SEX.

The sun was rising in the sky and they were still sleeping.

Meanwhile, Luis awoke up.

''Yo Tony bro what dafuq are we doing in the middle of a dessert?'' asked Luis

''Good morning love, like, the policemen kidnappped us and stuff... there there was that explosion thingy and me going RAEG mode but I think that was just all the alcohol we had the night before, Lou Lou...''

Then they kissed.

Then they stood up and dressed.

They headed to a road and walked through the road. There was just a dessert and mountains everywhere around them. Then there was a road sign saying:

''LIBERTY CITY= 5 miles''

They sighed. It was going to be a long day... but then a car appeared!

There was a girl driving it. It was... JONI THE BITCH!

She stopped the car near them and said ''Hey there, get in. I'll take you back to Liberty City.''

They got in the car.

''How did you know we were here?'' Luis asked

''Like, I am xXBoobs101Xx'' she replied, rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

Then they gasped.

''I got the file, and we need to talk. Tony...'' she said ''...the Government of the USA is after you because you know very classified information!''

''But I can't remember because I am anemonisiac.'' said Tony

''Yeah, that's why you were driven to the Mayonaisette as a homeless so you could remember stuff. You were supposed to be followed by the police, but then Luis and Dressie saw you, you ran away and Luis' mother took you home. That was when they lost track of you. Then they found both of you in the school and killed you and took you to the lab so they could open your body and study you.''

''Why? What makes me so special?'' Tony asked

''I don't know, probably has something to do with the things you know.'' said Joni

Then they arrived to a boat that would bring them to Liberty City.

''What are we gonna do now?'' asked Luis

''Cloney need to get his memories back first.'' said Joni ''Be careful with the police.''

They were in the middle of their trip and Joni started acting slutty towards Luis and tried to kiss him.

''Sooo Luis, did you miss me?'' she asked

Then TONY GASPED

''WTF LUIS?'' Tony shouted ''I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!''

Then everybody gasped.

''Wtf Luis did you have sex with that old anemonisiac drama queen?'' asked Joni

''Lol no, it's just...'' Luis tried to explain himself, then they arrived their destination and exited the car.

''WTF LUISSSSSSSSS?'' shouted Tony, bursting into tears ''After all the sweet stuff you told me last night, after I put my u kno wut inside your u kno wut, after all of that stuff, YOU SAY WE DIDN'T HATH SEX?!''

Tony was really upset. He looked at Joni with a homicidal look on his face.

''And YOU young lady, if it wasn't for me, you would be an unemployed slut! Oh wait, you ARE a slut! AND YOU ARE FIRED!'' he shouted dramaticaly and gave his middle finger to Joni. Then he started running through the streets crying. Luis ran after him...


	4. The plane crashes into Equestria

Tony ran through the street feeling emptiness and infinite dispair inside of him. He bursted into tears once again. His heart was broken.

Luis ran after him.

''Tony wait up it's not what you think!'' Luis shouted

''Fuck you Luis! GTFO, I HATE YOU!'' Tony shouted back

Then...

Tony got hit by an ambulance!

The ambulance hit him really hard and he flew through the air.

It's a fact; Liberty City ambulances kill more people than they help.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!'' Luis shouted

Tony started bleeding a lot and fainted. Then the ambulance took Tony and Luis to the hospital.

They tried to revive Tony and they suceeded, but he was still fainted.

The nurses told Luis to go home and come back the next day.

Luis got a room at an hotel and bursted into tears. Tony, the love of his life, was almost dead because of him.

Luis felt so sad he decided to end his own life. He went to Brooker Bridget (like Brooklyn Bridget but in GTA).

But then... he saw Tony in front of him! Tony was floating in the air, transparent like a ghost.

''Luis, please don't.'' he said

Then Luis stopped and decided not to kill himself. The ghost dissapeared and Luis' phone rang.

''Hello, this is the Hospital. Your friend Tony awoke up.'' they said

Luis stole a BMW and drove it to the hospital. He entered the room where Tony was.

''Tony, I am SO sorry.''

''WTF WERE YOU THINKING YOU MOTHERFUCKER'' Tony shouted, really upset

''Like, I will explain everything. I need to look like I am in love with that bitch because she is in love with me, and if I pretend to like her, she will do all the computer work and help us.'' Luis explained

''Oh... you are such a genious!'' Tony smilled, but then he looked sad ''But that means you will have sex with her and stuff...'''

''Maybe I will.'' said Luis, dramatically ''But don't worry, you are the only one who owns my art and I will love you forever.''

Then they frenched. A medic was looking at them, looking really pissed, because he was a homophone so Luis and Tony just gave him their middle finger and kept kissing.

The next day, the nurse told Luis that Tony was good to go home and they moved to the hotel room.

Luis had an idea.

''What if we go on vacations to Brazil?''

Tony agreed and they packed up.

They decided to say goodbye to LC in a special way. Luis stole a shopping cart and Tony sat on Luis' lap. They drove it through the streets, heading to the hairport. The shopping cart had a piece of cardboard on the side that said ''Adiós Bitches''. The homophones stared at them angrily and gave them weird looks. Tony and Luis gave them the middle finger.

They arrived the airport, entered the plane and it took off.

Everything was fine but then a huge storm hit them! The plane got hit by lightining and fell into the sea.

The plane fell into the water and then... a portal opened!

The next thing they noticed, the plane was gone. They were alone at some green fields. Everything was calm and happy there.

Tony stood up.

''OMG is this... Heaven?'' he asked

''Nah, I don't see any stripper factories nor any beer volcanos.'' Luis replied

They looked around.

They were...

IN EQUESTRIA!


	5. My name is Toilet Sporkle

Meanwhile, Luis changed clothes. Now he was wearing black ripped pants with a chain. He was also wearing a black belt with a skull that had crystals on it. The belt also had spikes. He was also wearing a red t-shirt with ''I bite'' written in black. The t-shirt had chains and was ripped in some parts. He was also wearing make-up and lots of earings. He was also wearing a chain for necklace.

They thought they were all alone, but then they noticed a castle and a town nearby.

Then they heard a girly voice.

''Hey there! WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA!''

They turned around. There was a purple pony with a nerdy haircut and she had a horn on her forehead.

She wasn't wearing any clothes, unlike Tony and Luis.

''HELLO, MY NAME IS TOILET SPORKLE!'' she shouted ''WHAT'S YOURS?''

''Lol hi, I am Tony and he is my body-guard Luis.'' Tony replied

''Hi'' said Luis

Then Toilet Sparkle led them to the pony town.

''I will introduce you to my friends!'' she shouted, running towards a group of fillies.

''Hello bitches! These are my new friends, Tony and Luis!'' she shouted

''LOL HIIIIIIII!'' the group of fillies shouted, nearly bursting Tony's and Luis' eardrums.

Twilight Pork calmed down and looked at Tony and Luis.

''So, this is the land of the ponies. Here we live happily and peacefuly. Everyone is everyone's friend here!'' she said

She and the ponies took Tony and Luis in a tour around Equestria.

She pointed at the castle.

''Our queen Princess Celestia, PC for short, lives there and she rules us!''

''So, you guys don't have elections? Don't you guys make riots or something?'' Tony asked

''LOL no.'' she replied, rolling her eyes like it was obvious ''Ever since PC legalized drugs we are all too high to care.''

''OMG are drugs legal here?'' Tony asked

''Lol, of course! Just look at Pinkie Pie.''

''By the way, why don't you guys wear clothes like us?'' Luis asked

''We don't need clothes, we are nudists!'' she replied

''OMG Lou Lou, this is AMAZING! They even have drugs! Luis, let's marry here!'' said Tony

Everypony gasped

Were the ponies homophones?

''ZOMG don't tell me your homophones, otherwise we'll give you the Middle-Finger of Doom!'' said Luis

But then... everypony started clapping!

''So, you are not homophones?'' Tony asked

''LOL course not! What do you think me and my friends do when we are bored? And why do you think Rainbow Dash likes rainbows so much?'' said Apple Rack

Then the ponies decided to arrange T&L's marriage.

They arranged an Altar and invited the Pope of the Ponies, Big Macintosh.

Being the Pope of the Pastafarianists is one of Big Mac's jobs, besides from stuff related with apples and selling computers.

Then Luis and Tony headed to Rawrity's clothes shop.

''OH, hey there! You are the gentlemen who are going to get married right? Fluttershy texted me about you. What can I help you with?'' she asked

''Uh, thanks. Like, we need wedding clothes.'' said Tony

''Oh. I think I have the perfect thing for you!'' she said enthusiasticaly.

Then she picked two wedding suits and gave one to Tone and one to Luis.

Luis' suit was red with black stripes, black triangles and spikes on the shoulders. It had skulls all over it. It also had chains with skills and spikes. The belt was black and spiky and had a skull. There was also a vintage hat that had skulls and lots of spikes. It also had black ripped tight pants with chains. The pants were spiky on the sides and red on the tips. It also had a spiky black necklace, red contact lenses with white swirls and 20 earings. There was also a red tie with spikes all around.

It also had a coat. The coat had a special bad that carried a RPG and there was another belt that carried grenades all around. The wedding suit also had a bullet-proof vest with 3 skulls of the colours of a traffic-light post (green, yellow and red) that shined like Christmas lights.

Luis got dressed and put on some black eye-liner, red foundation, black lipstick and green eye-shade.

Tony's suit was a mix between Pikachu and Nicki Minaj.

Those were a yellow jacket with black sleeves and a black tie with white stripes. It also had an igloo-shaped icy blue hat that was so realistic that it was made of real ice. The coat had 3 brown horizontal stripes on the back. It also had yellow pants with a troop pattern. Then Tony put on some yellow foundation on the whole face, red foundation on the cheeks, black demon contact lenses, put on some Pikachu ears headband, put on black eye-shade and yellow lipstick with sparkles like Nicki Minaj.

They headed for the Church, just in time to see Big Mac, the Pope, arriving in his Pope-mobile. He gave T&L a ride.

In Equestria, every pony was a Pastafarianist.

The Church had a statue of the Flying Spaghetti Monster on the roof. Inside, everything was yellow and bron. There was a yellow carpet and yellow curtains.

The windows had various simbols of the Pastafarianism religion, for example, the creation of the world when FSM created a mountain, a tree and a midget, there was also Mosy, the pirate who was the first prophet of the pastafarianism and FSM was giving him a table with the 10 condiments, and many more.

But there was a bigger window in front of the Altar, with the yet-to-come messiah, none other than Italy Veneziano, from Hetalia, the son of FSM who had already cured many teens (specialy Yaoi fangirls) from the teen epidemy of the 21st century, the worse of all 1st world problems, boredom.

And prophecies said he would save the world some day.

Near the altar, there was the cross of the Pastafarians. It was a regular cross but it had a fork nailed to it instead. Everypony wears collander on it's head when inside the Church, except for Luis and Tony who weren't Pastafarianists and already had theirs.

Ponies often compete to see who has the prettiest collander. Collanders are the top of all fashion on Equestria.

As Tony and Luis entered the Church and walked towards the Altar, everypony started singing ''Paffendorf Pasta'' (the APH x Lucky Star song, go look it up on Youtube). It's basicaly Italy saying Pasta lots of times.

"PASTA PA PA PA PA PASTA PASTA PASTA PA PA PA PASTA'' everypony sang, standing up while Luis and Tony walked to the altar. Behind them there were Rainbow Crash, Toilet Sporkle, Apple Rack, Junkie Pie, Rawrity and SlurperShy, delievering bowls filled with pasta and condiments to the ponies.

When they arrived to the altar, the Pope of the Ponies said ''R'amen'' and they all sat down.

Then the Pope gave Luis and Tony a bowl of pasta and started eating pasta too while he started his speech.

''HELLO fellow Pastafarianists! We are here to celebrate the marriage of our 2 new friends! Mr. Tony Pringles, nightclub owner from Liberty City, do you accept Luis as your loyal bitc- I mean, husband, through homophones, outaded pasta and the Angry Government of the USA, 'till debt tears you apart?''

''Yes, I do.'' said Tony smiling

''Mr. Luis Lopes, drug dealer and Tony's body-guard, do you acceot Tony as your loyal husband, throught homophones, outdated pasta and the Angry Government of the USA, 'till debt tears you apart?''

''Yes, I do'' said Luis

''Does anyone, except for the homophones (they can go FrUK themselves), opose this marriage? Say it now or STFU forever.'' asked Big Mac

And then...

The Church doors opened!

2 women stomped in and a group of policemen followed them.

''YES, WE DO!'' they shouted on top of their lungs.

It was... ANGELINA JONI, LUIS' MOTHER, AND THE ANGRY GOVERNMENT OF THE USA!


	6. The truth about Princess Celestia

''LUIS YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO COLLEGE AND LEAVE THAT OLD FART?'' Luis' mother shouted

''LUIS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!'' Angelina Joni shouted

''IN THE NAME OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE ANGRY GOVERNMENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT AND EVERYTHING YOU SAY- '' a policeman was shouting but he couldn't finish because Princess ''PC'' Celestia stomped in.

''Princess Celestia!'' the ponies shouted, happy to see what they thought to be their savior

PC looked at the policeman who she interrupted ''Imma let you finish, but...'' then she took off her mask. It was...

THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!

(not barack obama, it's someone else int his story)

Everybody gasped.

''MUAHAHAHAAH!'' PC laughed evily ''I have been fooling you all since the begining of times! PC doesn't exist, I am the president of the USA!'' she shouted

The president was a 60 year old fat woman with lots of white hair and wrinkles. She wears thick glasses and she has a HUGE moustache. She also has the american flag tattooed on her arm. She was so fat and her moustache was so big that she looked like Dr. Eggman from Sonic.

''MR. ANTHONY PRINGLES AND MR. LUIS LOPES PRINGLES, YOU ARE BOTH UNDER ARREST!'' she shouted

Everybody was quiet and shocked. Then, Tony spoke.

''ZOMG STFU you old fart! First you trick all the ponies, and that is really cruel, then you fuck with my wedding?! You won't get away with it!''

All the ponies agreed and decided to help Tony and Luis. The ponies fought the policemen while Luis' mother tried to stab Tony with a knife and Angelina Joni chased after Luis.

But then...

The Flying Spaghetti Monster appeared!

He parked on the roof and he looked mad.

''STOP DESTROYING MY CHURCH! YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE!'' he shouted madly.

Then he touched the noisy invasors with his noodly apendages and teletransported them back to their places. The president of the USA was sent back to America, so was the policemen, and Angie Joni and Luis' mother were sent to Russia.

Then he dissapeared.

Everypony was staring at each other quietly.

''Who's going to rule us now?'' asked Rainbow Thrash

''I know!'' said Twilight Saga ''Let's ask FSM's son!''

Everybody gasped.

Then the ponies started clopping. T&L looked confused.

''Who's FSM's son?'' asked Tony

''It's Italy! From Hefailia!'' replied Apple Rack

''He might also know how to make Tony remember his past!'' said Twilight Shrek.

Then they went on a journey to find Italy.


	7. Lord Facebook and transgenic water

The ponies, Luis and Tony were walking for a while now.

They arrived to a small town called Levineder Town and Twilight Fork had an idea.

''I have an idea! Let's use G00gle to find out where Italy is!''

''WTF but I thought you knew where he was.'' said Luis

''Lou Lou-kun, be polite! The girl knows what she is doing.'' Tony scolded Luis

At the vilage, Toilet Spork used G00gle and typed ''Italy''. G00gle told her it was a country in Scotland.

Apple Rack asked some random person where was the nearest hairport. But then, the ground started shaking! Everypony took cover and they thought it was an earthquake but it was a herd of angry mutant rhinos!

The heroes hid inside of a house and waited 'till the rhinos passes by.

The rhinos were red and had pink horns. There were also elephants but their horns were black and had yellow circles.

The herd made lots of holes on the ground, destroied the roads, traffic lights and then tey vanished.

Everypony exited the house and asked what happened.

''It was because of the transgenic water created by the Powerful International Group!'' said a local.

''If you guys could kill their leader and destroy their headquarters, we could fly you to Italy for free!'' said another local.

''Oh that would be awesome, because we are broke.'' said Luis

A local gave them a map to the PIG Hqs. ''Thou must kill their leader, Lord Facebook, and blow up their Hqs by placing a bomb on their lab! Then the transgenic water will end. But be careful, because Lord Facebook hath super powers! He can control water.'' said a local

''Okay, we can do it.'' said Luis.

Luis grabbed his rocket launcher and led Tony, Twilight Rock, Apple Rack, Rainbow Cash, FlutterCry and American Pie to the building.

Everything seemed normal and there were no guards, But then...

Out of no where, lots of guards appeared! They seemed to be made of water! It was...

THE TRANSGENIC WATER ARMED TROOPS!''

They surrounded the heroes and pointed their guns at them.

ZOMG, will our zeroes defeat the troops?


	8. Fluttershy posesses Solid Snake

Rawrity moved a rock against one of the soldiers and hit him in the head. The rock came across it but he didn't have a scratch.

''OHMYFLYINGSPAGHETTIMONSTER, what are we gonna do?'' shouted Pinkie Pewdiepie.

''YOU GOTTA THINK OF THEIR WEAKNESSES YOU IGNORANTS!'' shouted Toilet Sparkles

Their weakness would be fire, so they would evaporate, because they were made of water.

But no one knew how they could do that and they were getting their asses kicked.

But then, a soldier punched Tony in the face really hard and he fell to the ground.

That pissed Luis off and he started breathing fire from his mouth! It hit the soldier in the arm, making it evaporate, but he grew one back. Then, Luis breathed a stronger fire breath and the whole soldier evaporated!

But it also hit a highly inflamable object and it blew up. All the soldiers evaporated with the explosion.

The building started burning.

''WE MUST HURRAY!'' shouted Super Fly

They headed for the stairs and got inside Lord Facebook's room. They entered it all sudden and there was a man shitting there.

They thought it was Lord Facebook and Luis breathed the ultimate fire breath and the man desintegrated. But then...

An evil man with a black cloak and evil eyes appeared!

''THAT WAS MY CLERK, YOU IDIOTS!'' he shouted ''NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!''

Then he blew up the water tubes inside the walls with the power of his mind and tried to hit the heroes with water. Then he grabbed a water gun and tried to hit them like Sawnik da Maskhawg hit Tom Preston (check the vid on youtube).

They started running downstairs and headed to the lab. Luis pointed at the place where the cooling system was and he shot a GIGANTIC fire ball. It blew up and an alarm went off.

''ALERT ALERT the cooling system blew up, prepare for EVACUATION ALERT ALERT the whole building is gonna blow!''

Everyone ran outside.

''STARTING COUNTDOWN 10, 9, 8, 7...''

They were still too close to the building.

''3...2...1...''

And just when the whole building was about to blow... Flute Shy stoped time!

They all got teletransported to far away from the building. Then Fluttershy unfroze time and the factory blew up like an atomic bomb. But Lord Facebook escaped.

''WELL, our work is done. Let's catch that plane, shall we?'' said Tony.

They were heading to the hairport on a jeep that Luis stole and they saw a dead body on the ground.

They stoped the jeep and looked at the body. Fluttershy approached it and looked at it. Then, the corpse rose it's hand and grabbed her! It was a zombie!

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' everybody shouted but it was too late, because Flutterhsy had already been bited by the zombie.

''DON'T WORRY I SAVE YOU'' said Luis dramaticaly, shooting a massive fire ball, killing Fluttershy and thus freeing her from the zombie curse.

Meanwhile, the heroes got surrounded by zombies that were dancing to Harlem Shake. The heroes got inside the jeep and started driving their way through the zombie that were trying to kill them.

They started listening to the radio.

''LEVINEDER TOWN had been invaded by Harlem Shaking zombies! Please evacuate ASAP. All the planes are taking off at the Levineder Town International Airport. Hurry up! Remember, keep calm and aim for the- what- wtf- shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- HAAAAAAA!-shhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' then the radio person stopped talking.

They drove to the airport as fast as they could avoiding large crowds of Harlem Shaking zombies.

Some planes already took off and the rest had been blown up by the zombies, who were crawling all over it. There was still a plane taking off. They drove after it sexily.

But then, the plane blew up. It seemed like some zombies made their way inside it and blew it up.

The zombies saw our heroes and started harlem shaking towards them. The jeep ran out of fuel as well, so they exited it and formed a circle and they tried to keep the zombies away.

On top of the communications tower, there was Lord Facebook.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is my army of zombies! You can't escape now!'' he said evily

Zombies surrounded them. One rose it's hand and tried to grab Tony, who shook it off just in time.

The zombies were closer and closer...

But then, when all hope seemed lost...

Time stopped! In front of the heroes, there was the ghost of Fluttershy!

''FLUTTERSHY!'' everybody shouted.

''Hey there everyone! The great Flying Spaghetti Monster said he wanted me to help you guys so he turned me into a ghost. This way I can follow you around and watch you mastur- I mean, watch your back. He told me to find a body to posess. Anyways, he gave me some cheat codes for the universe so you guys can get out of this mess.'' then Fluttershy grabbed her neon pink Samsung Galaxy S4 and opened a secret menu that FSM instaled for her and typed the cheat code.

As she pressed the ''confirm'' button, an airplane appeared! They got inside and took off just in time, because Fluttershy ran out of caffeine (she is powered by caffeine) and time unfroze.

While they were at the trip, the ponies took a nap and FSM spoke to them in their dreams.

They were sharing the same dream in real time like in a video-conference.

''Ponies, each one of you has secret powers that can be unleashed when consuming certain substances. As you could see, Fluttershy can stop time and teletransport people when she consumes caffeine.'' then he paused dramaticaly ''Your powers will awaken if you consume these substances when your friends are in a dificult situation.''

He pointed at Pinkie Pie ''Your substance is coffee.'', then at Rainbow Dash ''Yours is Red Bull'', then at Apple Jack ''Yours is coconuts.'', then at Rawrity ''Yours is Channel number 5.'', then at Twilight Sparkle ''Yours is black toilet paper.''.

Then he disappeared and they awoke up, noticing that their magical substances were lying right next to them.

WARNING: Please do not attempt to eat Channel nor black toilet paper. As for the others things, consume them with moderation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip was being peaceful and everything was ok. They parked the airplane at Italy's International Airport and exited the plane.

''So, where is this Italy guy?'' Tony asked Twilight Sparkle

She didn't know so they asked someone who was passing by. The person pointed at a blue and yellow house.

They knocked at the door and an old, tall man that was wearing a blue bandana and had a grumpy look on his face showed up. All of his hair was white, he had a moustache, he carried a ridiculously tight suit that changed colours like an octopus and he was wearing a vest that had lots of guns, knives, bombs, etc... He was also wearing an apron and kitchen gloves.

Behind him there was a kid. The heroes took quite a while to realise if the kid was a boy or a girl, but it seemed like a boy. He was wearing a blue sailor suit.

''What do you want?'' asked the old man.

''We are looking for Mr. Italy.'' said Pinkie Fry

''Well yeah the guy lives here but he is not here right now. He shall come back soon tho, he is having dinner with Japan and Germany.'' the old man replied.

Meanwhile, Italy, Germany and Japan appeared.

''Italy!'' the heroes shouted.

''Oh, hey there. Who are you?'' he asked.

''Your father, The Flying Spaghetti Monster, sent us. We need your help. We need someone to rule over Equestria because Princess Celestia betrayed us and FSM told us that you also could help Tony remember his past.''

''Oh okay vee~ let's have some pasta and discuss that, 'kay?'' he said, then he entered the house ''Let me introduce you Sealand'' he said, pointing at the ambiguous kid ''his brother, England, kicked him from his house because Sealand is really annoying. Sealand moved to her boat/island/country thingy but it crashed into an iceberg and sank like Titanic so I adopted Sealand. And this man'' he pointed at the old man ''is Sealand's babysitter, Mr. Solid Snake.''

''Oh hi. Since I retired I needed money to pay my bills and the cigarettes, so I got myself this job.'' said Snake.

The heroes gasped.

''ZOMG, who trusts an old creepy killer with a strange suit to look over a child?'' said Tony

''Oh, Mr. Snake is a nice person. Besides, I pay him his cigarettes, so I don't think he wants to kill me.'' said Italy ''Anyways, I will help you. First, lets help Tony remember his past.'' Italy looked at a cup filled with water ''Abra Kedavra!'' he said, and it turned into soda and Italy drank it. Then he looked inside of a bowl of pasta and it showed him the future.

''To know about your past, you will have to see into the drakeness. That means you need to find the secret potion for anemonisiac people that is being kept inside the secret lab, hidden underground of the Angry Government of the USA. Mr. Snake's abilities could help us here.'' he said

''No way, I am retired and there is no way I am going to help a bunch of idiots like you guys.'' said Snake, wisely.

But then, Fluttershy had a brilliant idea.

She walked up to Snake and... posessed him!

Snake strugled like an Harlem Shaking zombie but Flutershy posessed him anyways.

''Kay, we are good to go!'' said Flutershy with David Hayter's voice, but then they heard an explosion. There was a girl RAEGing.

The girl was wearing a portuguese team football t-shirt, but it was shorter than the usual and it said ''CR-7'' on the front, she was carrying a football ball signed by CR-7, she had ling hair that was painted half red and half green with a yellow stripe on the middle, she had purple eyes, she was carrying a sword that instead of a blade had a codfish. She was wearing a skirt that was actualy the portuguese flag wraped around her waist and some white skater shoes.

''That's Portugal's evil twin. She is quite a pain in the ass so, could you take there with you?'' said Italy

They agreed and then they noticed she was pregnant.

''Who's the father?'' asked Rarity

''IT'S GERMANY!'' she shouted

Everybody gasped

''Yeah, it's a long story. You see, America threw a party and I had to much beer so... But we aren't in love, kay?''

Anyways, they headed to the airplane.

Then they took off and flew to America.


	9. Area 51 and Hawaii 5-0

Meanwhile, at the USA's Gov. Hqs, Dr. Eggwoman held a meeting with all the people that wanted to kill Tony Pringles.

There was Lord Facebook and the most important members of his army of Harlem Shaking zombies, as Colonel McUgly, Major INeedABath, Captain O'MyGod and Sargent Waffle.

There were also the many angry ladies that Tony and Luis stole at the motel.

''Let's get this meeting started, shall we?'' said Dr. Eggwoman.

She put a photo of Tony on a giant screen.

''This is the ENEMY! He knows top-secret information of the USA, killed Lord Facebook's clerk and destroied his Transgenic Water factory (sponsored by Monsanto), stole Miss Angelina Joni's boyfriend, robbed ladies and influenced Luis Lopes to quit school. His allies have also been causing trouble. Fluttershy posessed Solid Snake, Luis Lopes is being investigated by Liberty City PD (pfft yeah right) for countless vehicle thefts, etc... ''

She paused for a while.

''And because we all hate Tony so much, hereby I creaty the Anti-Tony Syndicate!'' she shouted.

The pictures on the screen changed to pics of Tony and his friends pwning everyone who was trying to kill them.

''They managed to escape so far, but that is about to change, for I have a plan!'' she shouted as two man walked in the room.

''I have hired the BEST detectives evah. Meet Steve MacGarret and Danny Williams! They work for the Hawaii-5.0.'' she said happily.

Steve and his partner grabbed some rocket launchers and exited the room to fulfil their mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heroes wanted to land near Area-51, that was where the base was, but the plane ran out of fuel and it crashed on Santa-Land (the place where Santa lives).

They exited the plane and started walking through the snow.

Steve and his partner found them and were watching them from behind a tree. They called for back-up.

Then, the next thing the heroes noticed, they were surrounded!

''You are all under arrest! We will bring you to the top-secret police station at Area-51 to tortu- I mean, interrogate you! Now get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back!'' shouted Steve MacGarret.

''OMG! I got an idea!'' said Fluttershy/Solid Snake, but the policemen were still far away so they didn't hear it ''I browsed through Snake's memories and found this fake death pill thingy! It fakes death and then you come back to life.'' she said, taking fake death pills from Snake's vest and giving one to everybody. The heroes swallowed the pill and started to die just when Fluttershy remembered something important ''Oops, there is supposed to be a come-back-to-life pill that was supposed to be installed in your teeth. I forgot.'' she said, but it was too late. Everybody was dead now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Heaven...

''YOU FUCKING N00BS!'' the Flying Spaghetti Monster shouted angrily.

He was so mad that all the beer volcanos exploded as he shouted.

''CAN'T YOU JUST CARRY ON A SIMPLE MISSION? N00BS!'' he shouted again, but then he managed to calm down and apology, because 'ya know, FSM is a cool deity who doesn't like to hurt people.

''Fluttershy, I have something for you.'' He said, giving Fluttershy and bag filled with syringes.

''OMG can I have some of that?'' asked Tony

''TONY SHUT UP! I told you that you should lay off the drugs already. Anyways'' he said, talking to Fluttershy again ''Those syringes were goven to Snake by some doctor woman in MGS 4. They are filled with viagra and Red Bull. Whenever you, I mean, Snake is feeling bad and about to faint, just inject yourself with these. But do not take too much, those things are powerfull.''

He touched the heroes with his noodly apendages and they started coming back to life.

''You better be careful, I can't afford making you come back to life much more! Now get going and fix this shit. Oh and by the way, tell my son that I DON'T LIKE that he is dating that Nazi guy.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, they came back to life. They were in separated prison cells at Area-51. Luis awoke up and started thinking about how to free his buddies.

''Pshh, Luis! I have an idea. You could seduce the police guy!'' said Apple Fart

Tony wouldn't like it but whatever. They needed to get out of there.

Luis started flirting with the police guy and managed to steal his keys. They started making out, heading outside of the cell, but then the police guy noticed what Luis was trying to do and punched him in the face.

They started fighting, but Luis was losing. Then Portugal's evil twin had a RAEG outburst and used her codfish sword. She hit the prison bars with the sword as violently as she could, causing them to break. She punched the policeman in the head and the fainted.

''C'mon, let's go.'' she said, freeing her comrades.

Everybody headed for the stairs. Unfortunaly, the upper floor was heavily guarded.

''What do we do now?'' asked Tony

Fluttershy browsed through Snake's memories and had an idea.

''I know! I have some scientist suits and glasses inside my backpack. If we disguiser ourselves as scientists, no one will ever suspect a thing.''

Fluttershy gave suits and glasses to everyone, but there wasn't any for Portugal nor for Rainbow Dash.

''Oh, I can fix that too!'' said Fluttershy, taking a rusty drum can and a cardboard box.

Then they started walking through the guards and they didn't suspect a thing.

They walked through the corridors, trying to figure out how to exit Area-51. They came across a dark corridor and heard some noises. There were no guards there.

That walked in slowly...

It was...

Steve MacGarret and his partner doing it in the corridors!

Everybody gasped.

''OMG CAN I JOI- I mean, I have recorded it all! Now I will send your Paris Hilton p- video to Doctor Eggwoman and you will be fried!''

Steve and his partner put their pants on angrily and called the alarm.

There heroes started running.


	10. Solid Snake's fanclub

They were running through the corridor, being chased by lots of policemen. But then, more policemen appeared and blocked their way!

''OMG! What are we gonna do?!'' asked Rawrity

But then, all sudden, someone entered the building though the window! Pieces of glass flew towards every directions and everybody covered their faces.

A ninja robot guy entered the building elegantly. Despide being on his early twenties, he had white hair like any generic anime/manga bishie. He looked a lot like Riku from Kingdom Hearts, but more emo. It was... RAIDEN from Metal Gear!

I will explain in case you don't know him. He was a girly guy that had a tragic past ('ya know, his parents died, he had a tragic childhood, he couldn't fall in lurv because of all that, the usual stuff) and he replaced Snake as the main character in MGS2 and in Rising. People didn't like him as much as Snake in the begining, but then Hideo Kojima made him more ''omg kawai emo deprezzd desu'' and he got some fans.

Anyways, he stomped in and started talking to Snake.

''Snake! I've came to rescue you!''

''Wait, who are you? Gimme a sec to browse through Snake's memories.'' said Fluttershy

Just when Fluttershy remembered who Raiden was, Otacon appeared!

I'll explain more stuff about Otacon. He helped evil people to develop Metal Gear, a walking tank that fired nukes, but then he decided that it was evil and joined Snake in their epic quest to destroy metal gears. He tries to help Snake with all kinds of captain obvious tips, stupid gadgets, etc...

Otacon is his artistic name because he is an Anime otaku. He lives with Snake and their adopted niece on a airplane. He keeps Snake near him during Snake's last months of life because he hope to keep Snake's retirement pension. He and his niece are plotting to kill him faster by having the niece cooking eggs really bad and giving them to Snake.

''SNAKE! I'VE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!'' Otacon yelled

Then, the real Snake decided that it was time to do something and tried to take back his body. As he fought to get his body back, it looked like he was turning into an Harlem Shaking zombie and he started harlem shaking while Otacon and Raiden spoke.

''Snake! Come with me I know a safe place!''

''No, Snake, I am you friend! Snake, you know why I have trouble with women?'' asked Otacon

''Because you are always too busy readiung those Hentai things you like?'' asked Snake

''NO.'' he said, looking at Snake in a very serious way ''Because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!''

''Lol me too.'' said Raiden as everybody gasped

Snake was still busy fighting Fluttershy. Then, he succeeded and took his body back. That caused the Harlem Shaking to stop and he fell over Otacon.

Then, he stood up.

''You will have to fight me to get Snake!'' Otacon yelled at Raiden, all brave.

''COME AT ME BRO'' Raiden yelled, taking off his shirt ''Sorry, I had to, it's part of my contract 'ya know, for the fangirls and stuff.''

Then, Raiden punched Otacon in the face really hard.

Snake decided to get away from that nonsense as fast as he could so he jumped out of the window, crashed against the snow, stood up and ran through the forest. The robot and Otacon ran after him and never were seen again.


	11. Like a Prayer

Fluttershy was a ghost once again. The policemen were still blocking the heroes' path, staring at them angrily. Then, everybody started to fight!

But there were too many policemen!

Tony got punched in the face really hard. That caused Luis to enter RAEG mode, but it was of no use.

And then... lots of helicopters appeared! The helicopters were pink and had the flag of Equestria drawn on them. Italy was inside one of them and then he spoke.

By the way, Germany rules Equestria along with Italy now.

''MI AMICI! We will bomb the place with love so you can escape!'' he shouted from his helicopter

Then, lots of jumped out of the helicopters and hugged the policemen. That distracted them a lot, because they were all bronies, and Tony, Luis, Pt and the ponies managed to escape.

They ran though the snow for some hours until they found an abandoned town. They looked through the decaying houses and choosed one that looked fairly stable to stay the night.

Tony and Luis got themselves a room and started chatting.

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly and then they took off each other's clothes and they HAD SEX.

''OH OH LOU! AHH!'' said Tony before falling asleep.

The next morning...

Luis awoke up and Tony was in the bathroom. He looked both stressed and happy. He was holding a small plastic object in his hand.

He turned around and walked to Luis. He smiled and shed a tear. Then he bursted into tears.

''LUIS! I have something to tell you!'' he said happily

''What is it?'' asked Luis

''Lou Lou-chan'' he said, showing Luis the small plastic object ''I'M PREGNANT!''

Luis gasped.

''Wait what the I don't even... but you are a guy! And guys don't get pregnant! Besides, you are 50, aren't you supposed to be in your android-pause or something?'' said Luis

''Luis, I'm not that old. And uh well I don't know, the test says I'm pregnant and besides I CAN FEEL IT, I know I am pregnant'' Tony replied

''Ok Ok, I'm really happy! But how are you going to give to birth?! Like, you are a guy and stuff.''

''Ohmigod, that's the biggest mistery of mpreg! I have no idea! What are we gonna do?!''

Suddenly, Solid Shakira came from under the bed.

''I know what you guys can do.'' said Solid Snake

''Have you been there the whole time?!'' asked Tony

''Well, yea, but that doesn't matter right now. Anyways, Otacon got kidnapped by the ultimate otherkin-furry guy. His name is Ocelot, who is posessed by my dead brother and long story short, he is a sadist and he is going to torture Otacon, but if you guys save Otacon he might know how Tony can give to birth even tho he is a guy. Otacon and Assholelot are in the USA's Gov HQ's. That's where you need to go. Rescue Otacon and he will help you to break in the HQ's lab and find the potion for anemonisiac people.''

Then Snake threw a smoke grenade and dissapeared in the smoke.

Anyways, the group packed their things and walked through the snow until they reached a road. They walked through the road unyil they reached the capital of the USA, the place where the HQ's were.

It was the Day of The Flying Spaghetti Monster Day in the USA and everyone was celebrating it by dancing on the streets and eating pasta.

The group headed to a clothes shop and everyone bought dark sunglasses, moustaches, big hats and long jackets but most important, vaccum cleaners.

They would disguise themselves as vaccum cleaner sellers and try to sell vaccum cleaners to the HQ's personel.

Everybody on the streets was dressing white t-shirts with FSM painted on the front. Then, everybody started dancing to Madonna's ''Like a Prayer'' and dedicated it to FSM. People ran through the streets happily, jumping and singuing like in Mama Mia. The heroes joined them.

Even the soldiers and the police was dancing. Because of that, the heroes got inside the HQ's without being seen.

They were walking silently though the corridors until they found a sign that said ''To the right: Cells and Torture Rooms''. They had to rescue Otacon first so they turned to the right.

They entered the prison. They had to get through it to get to the Torture Room. It was very dark and scary in there. They walked through the empty cells until they found 2 wounded men inside a cell.

One of them, the taller one, was severely injured. He looked like he had many broken bones. Both of them were shirtless, covered in bruises and scratches.

The heroes approached the cell.

The men were... Steve MacGarret and his boyf- I mean, partner!

Steve was the most injured one. He was sitting on a decaying bed, complaining about the pain, and his partner Danny was being all gently taking care of him.

The heroes approached the cell.

''What happened to you guys?!'' asked Rainbow Dash

''Because of the tape you sent to Dr. Eggwoman, she fired us and blamed us for you escaping and now, because she is really mad, she hired this guy Ocelot and he is torturing us. By the way, he is torturing Otacon now.'' Danny replied

I forgot to describe Ocelot for those who don't play MGS. He is Big Boss' (Snake's clone-father) number 1 fan. He thinks he is an Ocelot. He is always twirling his revolvers and he works for the CIA, KGB, The Patriots/Illuminatti, Snake's evil clone-brothers, etc...

The heroes ran into the torture room and there were Ocelot and Otacon there, but there were lots of guards too!

''HAHAHAHA!'' Ocelot laughet evily, twirling his revolvers ''Got ya!''

''NOOO! RUNITSATRAP!'' shouted Otacon

Otacon was shirtless and tied to a chair, covered in bruises.

Meanwhile, Steve and his partner appeared. It seemed like their cell was open all along.

''HAHA! Now we will get our jobs back!'' shouted Steve triumphantly, standing only with Danny's help.

The room feel silent. Them Ocelot laughted at them.

''No you won't suckerz'' he said ''Guards! Arrest everybody!''

Steve and his partner were betrayed by the Gov!

They decided to help the heroes. They stole a gun from one of the guards and started fighting. Luis freed Otacon.

Otacon loaded his revolvers. Shit was gonna go down.

''Run! We will buy you some time!'' shouted Steve, but then Ocelot aimed his gun at Steve's head.

The heroes were already far away back in the corridor.

Ocelot pulled the thrigger but Danny was faster. Danny pushed Ocelot, making him shoot the ceiling and fall to the ground. Danny stole one of his revolvers and tried to shoot Ocelot, but the guards were faster and shot him dead. The revolver fell to the ground. Steve used his last strenght to reach it. He aimed at Ocelot, but Ocelot was faster. Ocelot pulled the thrigger of his remaining revolver and shot Steve in the head with perfect aim.

Both Steve and his partner sacrificed their lives to help the heroes.

Ocelot stood up elegantly and cleaned his clothes. Then, he pointed at the corridor.

''AFTER THEM!'' he shouted at the guards

The heroes ran to a big metalic door.

''I know what to do! You want the potion for anemonisiac people, right? It's on the underground lab! I will open the door for you!'' said Otacon. He took a mini-laptop out of his pants (he always hides a laptop there in case he gets captured by enemies) and connected it to the door.

The huge metalic door opened after a while, leading to an elevator. They took it and started descending. Meanwhile, someone activated the alarm. Soon, all personel and heavy gunpower would come after them.

The door opened and there were lots of guards there, waiting for them! They aimed at the heroes, but everybody fought back. They wouldn't lose now, they were too close.

Rarity and Twilight Spork used their telekinesis and threw stuff at the guards. Luis fired fireballs from his mouth like a dragon, Pt used her cod-fish sword, the rest of the ponies kicked the guards and Tony protected his er... man-womb?

''C'mon Tony, hurry up!'' shouted Luis, grabbing Tony's hand ''The others will buy us some times!''

They ran through the corridors of huge shelves fulled with medicines and colourful bottles with lots of warning signs.

''How do we know which one we need?'' asked Tony

''Follow me! I know where it is!'' said Otacon, running so he could catch up with Tony and Luis and then showing them the path.

The followed Otacon and he pointed at a green bottle. Tony was about to grab it when the fire alarm rang! Someone was setting the place on fire!

It was... Dr. Eggwoman! She was equiped with a jetpack, so she was flying, and she had those weapon-thingies that set things on fire.

''I will set this thing on fire and kill you all at once!'' she shouted

''Hurry up Tony!'' said Luis ''This shit's highly inflamable, it could blow up any time!''

Tony grabbed the bottle and drank it quickly.

Then he remembered everything! He remembered why he was being bullied by the Gov, he remembered what was that secret that he knew.

''Luis... I remember it all.'' he said Then he stared at Dr. Eggwoman.

''I know your secret! You are not human, you are an agent from...FROM...FROM THE GRATINATI!''

Everybody gasped.

''The... wut?'' asked Luis

''The evil organization that secretly rules the world!'' he replied and then looked at Dr. Eggwoman once again ''And you are not human! You are a Giraffeillian!''

''That's right!'' she said, taking off her mask.

She was in fact someking of giraffe! An alien gireffe!

''Bro, how did you find out about all of this stuff?'' asked Luis

''I was at a nightclub and then there was this guy... he was drunk and he took me to the back of his car and told me everything! But we were being eavesdropped and the Gratinati sent agents after him and killed him and erased my memory.''

''Why didn't they kill you too?'' asked Otacon

''I don't know...''

Dr. Eggwoman grabbed her flamethrower and prepared to blow the whole thing up. She was about to pull the thrigger and everybody thought they were going to die.

But then she started laughing. She was bluffing after all.

She laughed evily at everybody's horrorified expressions. Dr. Eggwoman flew through the ceiling, opening a giant hole through it to the surface. Lots of water invaded the place through that hole.

''Hahaha! This is only the begining!'' Eggwoman laughed like a witch as she flew to the surface

There wasn't that much water entering through the hole, so a pink helicopter managed to pass through. It was Italy, Germany and the ponies!

''Come on guys! Get in the helicopter!'' shouted Italy ''By the way, pasta! Sorry I'm just that random lol''

The heroes got inside the helicopter and flew out of there just when the lab exploded, cracking the ground and causing nearby buildings to colapse.. They flew high in the sky as the HQ

colapsed too with a loud, deafning noise. The city was flooded. They looked around and realised why.

A HUGE Mewtwo shaped spaceship was parked into the sea, causing the water to flood the city. The spaceship was really big, reaching the size of New York. At the highest point of the ship, there was Dr. Eggwoman, who changed her name to Dr. EggGiraffe, and Ocelot. He works for the Gratinati now. There was also the Giraffeilian flag there. It was yellow and had a giraffe drawn in it. Not an ordinary giraffe, it was that one a kid drew and was show on Ellen DeGeneres' show. Google ''Ellen DeGeneres' giraffe drawing'' and you will see it.

''HUMANS!'' a figure in a hoodie came from inside the spaceship. It looked very human. It had a manly voice and had russian accent. Dr. EggGiraffe and Ocelot clapped to him as he walked by. He started his speech.

''I am the messenger from you New World Ruler! We will stablish order and politeness through this planet! Obey and die! We've taken control of all radio stations and will start broadcasting today. Follow our instructions and do not resist. Everyone who resists will be killed! Long live the Giraffeilieans, long live the Gratinati!''

Everyone was shocked. Many alien troops deployed and started chasing people around.

''C'mon, we've got to get out of here. Let's head to our secret Hqs in Equestria.'' said Italy

Everybody was sad. Germany was driving the helicopter. Meanwhile, Tony remembered something.

''Yo Otacon! Like, I am pregnant but I am a guy, how am I supposed to give to birth? Snake told me you could help.''

''Well'' Otacon said, putting his glasses in place ''You have to transfer the baby to a woman's body.'' he replied.

''I have an idea'' said Germany, without looking and keeping focused in his driving ''We can ask the Flying Spaghetti Monster''

Italy sat down and focused. He was using telepaty to talk with his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Son, what do you want?'' FSM asked

''Dad, can you send us a woman so Tony can transfer his baby to her and so she can give to birth?''

''I have an idea. You can use that girl Pt, with her consent. I can upload the other baby tio her.''

''Brilliant idea! Graci!''

::Italy logged off::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pt consented and FSM uploaded the baby to her. Everybody was happy. Soon, she would give to birth to two babies.

Meanwhile, they headed to Equestria and called all the ponies to an emergency meeting.

By the way, now America has no president, so they needed a new one.

They were going to discuss that on the meeting.

All ponies, presidents of every country (aka the hetalia countries) and neighbour towns (like Levineder Town) citizens were there to listen to Italy's speech.


	12. A new president for USA and Germany

"Okay let's make a situation assessment'' said Germany

"The Giraffeilians, aka The Gratinati, took over USA's Headqueartesrs and threatens to take over the planet and enslave us all. Liquid Ocelot, Solid Snake's (supposedly) dead identical twin that for some reason had diferent skin tone and hair colour and was gay, that is possessing a 60 year old russian with some kind of fetish for revolvers, works for them, as well the ex-president of the USA, Dr. Eggwoman, now known as Dr. EggGiraffe. They also seem to have a messenger from their leader but we couldn't see their face. Their leader didn't show up yet.''

"What's the situation on the other countries?'' Germany asked

(Kay for da presidents I will use da characters of Hetalia so I dont use da real politicians n dont offend anyone. Except for Germany, since now Ludwig Hitler rules Equestria with Italy, so they need erections)

"They already conquered North America, now they are trying to conquer South America and West Europe. Their guns are too powerful! Their r completely pwning us.'' sed England

"BTW, we need elections. Yeah let's organize things first and bother about the whole giraffe-aliean guys later. Germany and USA need a president'' sed Germany

"What hapened to America? (the hetalia one)'' asked some random person

A guy dressed like a secret agent, with a black suit and dark glasses and a earpiece that was rly muscular stood up. He looked like he got into a violent fight cus he hád lots of bandage aids and broken bones and bruises.

"Mr. America ate too much hamburgers and got stomach problems and he had to go to the bathroom at McDonald's and I had to wait outside and then he was taking too long and when I went checking for him there was this ninja and he beat da crap out of me and kidnaped America so we need another president.''

"Ah okay, who are the candidates then?'' Germany asked

Twilight Spork, Apple Rack, Kesha, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, a guy with a black cloak and his face covered and he looked like a vampire and a yaoi crazy fangirl candidated.

The yaoi fangirl said that she wanted to turn all american guys into gays and make a massive yaoi party. But not before saving USA from the Gratinati, 'course.

Anyways, everyone voted on the guy in a black coke that looked like a vampire.

Then they had too choose who would rule over Germany and they decided that Prussia could do it so they didn't need the whole elections thing.

Anyways, Germany was about to continue his speech when the guy in a black coke walked up to the middle of the room. Then he jumped reaaaaally high and took off his coke.

It was... VAMP FROM METAL GEAR 2 AND 4!

I'll explain. Vamp is a guy who is a vampire but he is not exactly a vampire it's just some nanomachines in his body that don't allow him to dye but he actually dies in MGS4 but now he came back 2 life and I will explain why later.

Anyways he was a normal person from Romania and he went 2 da church with his family but the Church blew up and he got trapped in there for 2 days and all of his family dyed. To survive he drank their blood and from there on he decided that blood tasted awesomely, He also had a career as a terrorist and he tried to take over Manhattan. He is also bisexual and he dated this guy who was the leader of the Marines but then he died and then Vamp started dating that man's daughter that was possibly said man's wife too. I think. I didn't really understand that part. Anyways, that woman, called Fortune, died too. There is a possibility that he had something with Snake. But no. No, that's impossible (check that codec convo where Snake tells Raiden about Vamp). Luckily for Vamp, when he became a terrorist he met Raiden whose mission was to stop the terrorists because the USA government told him so, but it wasn't actualy the Gorvernment and was the Illuminatti instead and they were actualy computers. Anyways it was love at the first sight and from there on Vamp kept stalking Raiden so he could drink Raiden's white blood. Don't get me wrong, Raiden's blood is actualy white. The reason why Vamp likes it so much is probably because it reminds him of Raiden's... no nevermind this is supposed to be rated just T.

Anyways, vamp was now shirtless in the middle of the room and started his speech

"U can't defeat the Gratinati! They are too powerful! And now they know about this location and get ready cuz this place will be totally bombed!'' he shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' everybody screamed

And then, there was an explosion and Raiden got inside the room!

"Raiden! Muh love, u came to kiss me and give me lots of butts- I mean love?'' vamp asked

"No! I'm going to kick your sorry ass for wanting to take over the world!''

"Hah! Catch me if u can!'' and then vamp jumped even higher and started singuing his version of Cascada's ''Pyromania''

"-Pire Romania, -pire Romania aw -pire Romania aw aw aw''

he obviosly dedicated the ''aw'' parts to Raiden.

All sudden, lots of giraffe robots on fire entered da room and started singuing along. Meanwhile the ground started shaking.

"Oops, here come the bombers!'' said Vamp, dissapearing along with his mechanical robots on fire.

Everyone rushed outside just in time because the whole thing blew up.

Everyone was silent.

"We still need a president for the USA'' said Tony

"I can do it!'' a voice said

Everybody turned around

Another guy in a black cloak took his cloak off.

It was...TROLLFACE!

Everyone loved the idea and from there on Trollface was the president of the USA.

''Okay now we need to make a surprise attack on their Hqs and kick their sorry asses out of Earth!'' said Tony

Every country leader agreed to gather their gun power and head to the spaceship.

They went to their countries leaving Italy and Germany organizing the pony troops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came and Tony and Luis headed to a small hill filled with pink flowers and looked at the stars.

"It's such a bootyful night...'' sed Tony

"Yeah'' sed Luis

"Not more beautiful than u mah love~'' said Tony

"Oh Tony I love u so much'' sed Luis, lovingly

"I love you too Luo Lou-kun''

they stared into each otehrs eyes

Luis' eyes were filled with sorrow and desu

Tonys eyes were filled with emo-ness and kawaii-ness

Then they kissed!

Luis took off Tony's shirt and Tpny took off Luis pants. Then Luis put his thingy inside Tony's thingy and they HAD SEX

"AWW LUIS MMMMMM'' tony shouted

den dey had an orgasim n fell asleep.

Meanwhile, FSM talked to Tony in his dreams

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anthony! Listen to me'' he said

"Uh hi there FSM''

"Moments of great sadness and evilness approach. Remember, when everything seems lots, listen to the SONG OF THE MERMAID.'' said FSM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the dream ended. The Equestrian troops headed to a meeting point and meet with all of the world's troops and headed to Manhattan. After walking for a while, they could see the spaceship. The troops started surrounding it and walking towards it, helicopters and jets were in da sky, satelites with nukes and laser beams were pointed at it, submarines and ships on the water and tanks and soldiers on the ground.

WILL THEY SUCESSFULLY TAKE OVER THE GRATINATI HEADQUEARTERS?


	13. Sphere-shaped

The troops headed to the spaceship and started shooting.

A familiar voice talked through a microphone. It was Lord Facebook! Apparently, he was the new minister of the propaganda of the Gratinati and he controled all social networks.

The spaceship had a special skin that was used as camouflage and changed colours as whoever was driving it wished. It changed to a white background with lots of troll faces all around it.

''Ah! You useless humans! We are undestructable!''

And then, the spaceship started shooting and everybody and pwning the humans.

''Tony! What are we gonna do?!'' Luis asked Tony

''I... I don't know!''

Nothing worked against the huge spaceship. Not even nukes.

Many giraffeilian troops exited the spaceship and started eliminating the human troops.

Tony and the heroes took cover. There was nothing they could do. The Gratinati's power was overwhelming.

In a matter of minutes, the humans were defeated. The battlefield went silend. The spaceship didn't move a milimeter.

There was blood, bodies and wrecked jets, helicopters, tanks and even satelites scattered everywhere.

Germany was barely alive. We was bleeding a lot, one of his legs was broken, he was covered in bruises. One of his shoulder severely injured by a gunshot wound. His hands burnt and one of his was wrists broken.

He managed to stand up and dragged himself through the silent battlefield, through the bodies and burning helicopters, jets, etc...

He found a familiar body on the ground. The body's brown hair was stenched with blood. It was Italy!

''ITALLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'' he shouted desperatly

''Oh... Germany...I...my vision is so blurry, I almost nazi you... (geddit?)...'' said Italy

''Italy! Don't go! I need you!'' said Germany ''Come on! Don't give up on our platonic love...''

Italy closed his eyes slowly.

''No... Italy!'' Germany shouted, manly tears rolled down his face.

Italy had his last breath and stopped moving.

Germany stared blankly at the dead Italy quietly for a couple of seconds. Then he stood up violently and shouted on top of his lungs.

**start playing emotional song**

Germany's heart was shattered to pieces. Italy, the only person he ever loved (besides Adolf Hitler), was gone.

He walked through the dead bodies with no specific destination in his mind. He was feeling faint from all the bleeding and had a creepy homicidal look on his face.

''WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE SO WRONG?'' he asked, bursting into tears

''Italy was the only one who could stand my social awkwardness and questionable political choices! Why Italy, WHY?!'' he said, his voice becoming weaker

He bursted into tears once again and used his last strenght to run away from that battlefield. Unexpectedly, he ran into a misterious figure. It had a white deformed face with an unsettling naughty smile. He was wearing a black cloak.

If Germany didn't spend so much time staring into Italy's eyes, he would have recognized the guy.

''Come with me... I can solve your problems.'' he said

Germany was too faint to pay attention.

''I know how you can get Italy back.'' he said at last, making Germany wake up from his faintness.

Germany stared at him, desperated. He wasn't thinking properly and he was too confused, so he accepted the advice and tried to follow the stranger, tripping and falling to the ground. The stranger picked him up and put Germany on his shoulders. Germany eventualy fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heroes talked to each other.

''What are we gonna do?! We got to get away from here!'' Tony shouted

Otacon appeared and he had a helicopter. They got inside it and flew away from there.

Far from the battlefield, everybody cried desperatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the spaceship, the figure in a hoodie met with Dr. EggGiraffe, Lord Facebook and Ocelot.

There was a red button in the middle of the room.

Their leader had given them clear instructions to proceed to the next phase of their plan. They clicked the red button.

A HUGE bomb that looked like a nuke fell near the sea and everything. It transformed the whole capital of the USA including parts of the sea, whiping out every life form and causing all buildings and human-made structures to come together like they were being attracted to a magnet, turning them into a massive sphere-shaped Oreo factory that occupied the whole city.


	14. Equestria's underground vault

''We need new HQs.'' said Luis in a depressed way.

''Admit it Lou, we are done!'' Tony bursted into tears ''There is nothing we can do! Italy is dead, Germany dissapeared, all the armies of the world were destroyed, the presidents of every country are hidding somewhere and Equestria got bombed to pieces! It only me, you, the ponies, PT, Otacon and Snake! It will be a matter of time until they enslave us all, force us to do whatever it's on their minds!''

''Tony, this isn't the end. You still got us... you still got me.'' Luis stared into Tony's crying eyes

They hugged and cried and cried.

All hope seemed lost. They heard a beep.

''We are running out of fuel.'' said Otacon

Everybody was silent.

Then, Pinkie Pie had an idea.

''Hey, we could get some fuel at Equestria's underground vault!''

''The... what?'' asked PT

''Like, there is a secret underground vault on Equestria where our por- I mean, most classified documents, gasmasks, radiation suits and food and radios and that emergency stuff are stored. We have some fuel there.'' said Pinkie Pie, revealing one of Equestria's best kept secrets.

They flew towards Equestria.

It looked completely different after being bombed. The green grass fields of before and the buildings were reduced to ashes. There was nothing left. Only a desolated and silent brown blurr in the middle of nowhere, smelling like smoke. No life forms remained there and there wasn't even wind.

Twilight Sparkle headed to where once was the castle and looked at the ground.

''Abra Kedavra!'' she said, and a door appeared on the ground. She opened it and it led to stairs that dissapeared through the darkness of that place. It smelled liek it wasn't open in ages.

Luis created a fire ball and brought it in his mouth to light the way. The door closed behind them.

After a while, they reached a large room. Rainbow Dash turned a switch on and the lights of that place got lit. Now they could see the room perfectly. There was a very long corridor with lots of doors. Pinkie headed to the one that said ''Fuel storage'' and opened it.

Otacon searched for the fuel while she guided the others around the underground vault.

Suddenly, Twilight remembered something. She ran to another door far away in the corridor. She entered it.

''I can't believe! It actualy exists!'' she shouted

Everybody ran after her including Otacon, whom had found the fuel. She was staring at a big metalic door with lots of warning signs.

The door was supposed to be kept shut by Princess Celestia's power, but since PC was nothing but a big lie, Twilight realised that the door was open all along.

She opened it. Inside it there was a big white cube.

The ponies asked Twilight what was that.

''This is the cube that makes us be ponies. If it dissapears, we will all turn humans.''

Everybody gasped.

''There was a theory, long ago, that said that us ponies were actualy humans, kidnapped and placed here and that this cube is what is making us ponies. If it is destroyed, we will return to our human forms. We don't remember it because it was all so long ago. It was the begining of Equestria.''

said Twilight Sparkle ''I thought it was nothing but a theory by some crazy old stallion ages ago, but now that we have found out PC is a lie and that the cube exists... I wonder...''

She stopped and started thinking.

''Why were we put here? Are we part of a bigger plan? If we became humans, we would lose our powers... were we turned into ponies so we could have powers? What for? What is going on around here?!'' she asked confusedly

All the ponies were shocked. Everybody was silent.

''We need answers. We...'' Otacon was saying, but he was interrupted by Twilight

''We need to break into the spaceship and ask Dr. EggGiraffe ourselves.'' said Twilight, bravely

''Yeah...'' said Otacon, looking at her

Luis interrupted the awkward moment.

''Couldn't we just ask FSM? Isn't he the all-knowing god around here?''

Fluttershy's Samsung Galaxy S4 rang. She picked it up.

''Yes?'' she asked

''I won't tell you what your kidnapper's intentions were just yet. That would ruin everything. Ask Eggwoman yourselves. Besides, that would kill the suspence. By the way, don't touch the cube yet.'' said FSM. He was talking with Fluttershy through the phone.

''FSM, are you manipulating us?'' asked Twilight Sparkle

''Uh duty calls, gotta go see ya!'' said FSM, then He hung up.

Everybody was silent. Could they trust FSM? Everyone of them was asking that question themselves.

''Yes, we can! He is a good deity and he is doing this for us! I'm sure we can trust him!'' said Rainbow Dash. All the ponies were very religious and they all agreed.

''Yeah, we can trust FSM. If these things are happening, there must be a reason. There must be something he is trying to protect us from, if there wasn't, he wouldn't let these things happen. I'm sure that if we help him, if we trust him, everything will be okay.'' said Twilight

''What are we gonna do now, anyways? We have no army and no where else to go.'' asked Otacon ''The space-ship is protected by a special invisible force-field that isn't affected by weapons' lenght waves. But if we could use different lenght waves, we could destroy the shield and sneak in...''

''We just need to find out what.'' Twilight completed Otacon's sentence.

Otacon took his mini-laptop out of his pants.

''We have some work to do. It's going to take us all night.'' Otacon said to Twilight

They headed to a room with lots of computers.

The rest of the heroes explored the underground vault calmly as Twilight and Otacon worked.


	15. To the spaceship

Hours passed. The vault was locked away from the outside world by a door made of a nearly undestructable metal covered by a special material that camouflaged it, making it appear because of an advanced system of voice recognition that recognized both a pony's tone of voice and the secret words ''Abra Kedavra''. Pffft, you really thought it was magic?

Otacon and Twilight were still on the computer. Tons of empty cups of coffee were scattered all around the room. Otacon and Twilight looked very tired. Their hair/mane was a mess and their eyes turned reddish.

''You can take a short break, I think I can handle the computer by now...'' Twilight said to Otacon tiredly

''Sure... thanks Twi. 15 mins, ok?'' Otacon yawned, taking off his glasses and putting them on the ground near him. He laid on the ground and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was sleeping.

He didn't make a sound, which Twilight was grateful about.

Hours passed and Otacon was still sleeping. Twilight felt exhausted and laid down near Otacon.

She fell asleep. Otacon curled and covered his head with Twilight's mane. He covered his face with his arm.

Otacon always liked ponies, specialy unicorns. When he was little, he used to read stories about unicorns all the time.

Everybody at the vault fell asleep, except for Tony and Fluttershy.

Tony couldn't sleep so he walked to the cube's room. Fluttershy was there too. She was having nightmares so she went for a walk, just like Tony.

Tony sat against a wall and Fluttershy laid down with her head on Tony's lap at the white cube's room. They were looking at the cube, nearly asleep. Tony was trying to pet Fluttershy, but it wasnt easy because she was a ghost now.

''Mr. Pringles, can you tell me a bedtime story?'' Fluttershy asked Tony

''Call me Tony, please. Uh, what story do you want me to tell you?''

''Let me see... what about when you and Mr. Lopes met?'' she asked

''Well... you see, one night I went to a part of Liberty City called Dukes. It was a peaceful night and I found Luis...''

''What was he doing at Dukes?''

''Oh he was selling dru- I mean, newspapers. Anyways, it was love at the first sight, but then the police appeared and arrested him.''

''Why? And why was he selling newspapers at night?''

''Uh did I say night? I meant morning. And did I say police? Silly me, I meant his friends. His friends showed up and he had to go. Then, after 2 years, I met with him when he came back from the correctional facili- I mean, when he came back after being 2 years in a humanitarian mission helping poor people.''

''Oh, Mr. Lopes seems to be a very correct person.'' said Fluttershy

''He is. Anyways, he had no job so I offered him a job at my nightclu- I mean, chess club, as security. Then, because he had a really big... curriculum, I hired him to be my personal bodyguard and chauffer.''

Tony paused dramaticaly.

''He would come with me everywhere, driving my expensive BMW... then we had some problems with the mob, I mean, angry chess players because I owed them mon-, er, because I was better than them at chess. See Fluttershy, that's why you should study and be a good girl so one day you can be rich and smart like me.''

''How did you solve your problems?''

''Oh Luis shot the cra- I mean, we talked to them politely and I gave them chess classes for free, because I am a nice person. It was a very difficult time for me, I was having a hard time staying sobe- I mean, staying calm. Angry chess players can be very stressing. But Luis was always there for me.''

''Oh. One day I wish I met a nice colt just like Mr. Lopes.'' she said innocently, but went on in a whisper ''And as hot as him too...''

Tony smiled and Fluttershy eventualy fell asleep. Tony fell asleep too.

Hours passed and Twilight awoke up. She stood up and shook her mane. She looked at the computer. It had finished some last calculations Twilight set it to finish before she went to sleep. She looked at the results. Otacon awoke up and joined her. The result was there. They knew how to break the force-field.

They jumped out of the chairs happily and hugged. They exited the room and called everybody.

The ponies, Tony, Luis, Otacon and PT gathered on the corridor.

''We've found out the correct wave lenght to break the force-field.'' Twi started

''But there is a problem...'' Otacon went on

''It's the frequency of a mermaid's voice.'' Twi finished

Everybody looked at them like they had lost their minds.

''And where are we going to find a mermaid?'' Luis asked

''Bitch, please.'' PT talked. She rarely talked, until now ''You are looking at one. I am a friggin' mermaid. You've never seen my tail because I rarely transform.''

''Then that's it. We are heading to the spaceship...'' Tony said

''Get enough fuel, food and weapons. There are bulletproof vests around here, get some of those. Otacon, try to contact Snake so he can help us to sneak in. Get ready, because we are leaving soon.'' said Luis ''Our plan is to interrogate Dr. EggGiraffe and destroy the Gratinati spaceship.''

''Yes, sir!'' the ponies said at the same time and then everybody started moving around and got ready. Portugal's bulletproof-vest said ''I DON'T love IMF''.

After a couple of minutes, everybody was ready. They moved to the stairs that would lead to the surface, aka what once was Equestria.

''Luis, I contacted Snake. He says he will meet us at the abandoned town in Santa-Land.''

They exited the vault. It was dawn. Something wasn't right. When they entered the vault, the skies were clear and around Equestria there was nothing but large grass fields until the view could reach, but now the skies were filled with smoke and there could be seen many buildings far away in the horizon.

Everybody got in the helicopter and they took off. They flew very high so they weren't spotted by any enemy soldier.

They flew towards the buildings on the horizon. The smoke came from there. Now, where once were the green grass fields that surrounded Equestria and even Levineder Town, there was nothing but factories until the view could reach. It was a massive Oreo factory area.

''Why would the Giraffeilians producing Oreos?'' Twilight asked Otacon

''No idea.'' he replied ''I guess we will find out if we ask EggGiraffe''

There wasn't any airspace control. After all, all the vehicles and armies in the world were neutralized by the Giraffeilians.

It was a long trip. The landscape was shocking. Mountains, seas, plains, deserts, etc... everything dissapeared and in their place was nothing but Oreo factories. There were some few areas left here and there, like Santa-Land. They arrived Santa-Land and landed. They headed to the abandoned city.

Snake told Otacon he would be waiting for them inside of the building they stood the night. They entered the building silently.

''Snake?'' Otacon called

They heard moaning noises from upstairs.

PT was on the front.

''PT, you shouldn't go, we need you for the force-field and besides you are pregnant...'' said Rainbow Dash

''Yeah Yeah whatever.'' PT replied, ignoring Rainbow's advice.

She grabbed her cod-sword just in case and kept going upstairs. She was reaching the 2nd floor. The moaning noises got stronger. Just as she was trying to look into the bedroom where the moaning noises came from, a Harlem Shaking zombie jumped out of it and tried to bite her!

Haha, what did you think the moaning was? Perv :P

The zombie was in mid-air but Rainbow Dash was faster. She flew through the air and tackled the zombie, saving PT's life. More zombies rushed out of the bedroom. More zombies came from downstairs. They fought the zombies bravely but there were too many of them.

''The window!'' Apple Jack shouted, jumping through the window, breaking it.

The others followed. There weren't many zombies outside yet. The zombies tried to get through the window all at the same time, causing them to be stuck. The house eventualy colapsed,

But many more zombies appeared from outside and surrounded them. All hope seemed to be lost, but then, what seemed like a tornado hit them. The zombies got carried away by it but the heroes remained unharmed. Snake ran towards them. He was playing sniper from a nearby house. He carried a very old shotgun called Tanegashima. It can be purchased in MGS 4. If you fire it when the wind is in a certain direction, you can perform a tornado thingy.

''We have to be quick, more zombies are coming.'' said Snake ''Destroy the force-field and look at the sky. There will be a shiny large red dot there. It's a huge space station that got damaged by the radiation of the nuke the Giraffeilians threw, so it turned bright red. Don't worry, there is no one inside it. It's coming towards Earth, that's why it seems bigger as times passes. Shoot it with the railgun to make it fall. The electricity from the bullets will interfere with the force field, creating magnetism. The magnetism will turn it into a giant magnet and attract all the space debris. The space station will become heavier and it will be a matter of time until in reaches the atmosphere and falls like a comet on the space-ship. Then use the helicopter to get in'' Snake gave a railgun to Otacon ''It's an improved version of the railgun.''

The railgun is a kind of sniper rifle in MGS 4. It has the greatest perforation power of all guns and it's bullets are filled with electricity.

''But the guards will be focusing on the hole on the space-ship!'' Otacon said

''Don't worry, the magnetic field and the shock from the space station will fry their electrical systems and jam their radars and radios on big part of the ship.'' Snake replied

''How do you know all those things?'' Apple Jack asked

''FSM told me.'' Snake replied

Many more zombies appeared. They Harlem Shaked towards the heroes.

''Go! I will buy you some time!'' Snake shouted

Otacon hugged Snake.

Then, the heroes ran to the helicopter and it took off.

Snake was having a hard time fighting the zombies, but he wasn't giving up. Anyways, reenforcements arrived. A young brown haired skinny man was driving a red Lamborghini. He drove many Harlem Shaking zombies over. Snake got in the car and they drove away.

Lord Facebook was watching them from a building with a sniper rifle. He used his perfect aim to shoot one of the Lamborghini's tires. Driving became more difficult, but Snake and the young man got away anyways.

''Argh, they always get away. Well, at least I could eavesdrop their conversations. To the space-ship!'' Lord Facebook yelled at his zombies


	16. The song of the mermaid

Otacon landed the helicopter on top of the sphere-shaped Oreo factory. Luis grabbed the railgun and aimed it at the red dot on the sky. PT started transforming into a mermaid.

She put her legs together and scales appeared from her toes to her hips. The legs started merging.

The railgun was too big for Luis to grab himself so everybody except PT, who was transforming, held the railgun at the same time.

By that time, PT's transformation was finished. Now she had a big mermaid tail that was half red and half green with a yellow stripe on the middle. She had somekind of belt in which the front was the yellow thingy in the portuguese flag.

PT grabbed a microphone and started singing ''Second and sebring'' by Of Mice and Men.

As she sang with her beautiful mermaid voice, the force field started becoming visible. It appeared suddenly and then dissapeared, and this kept happening more frequently as she kept singuing. It had a glass-like texture.

''Now!'' shouted Tony when PT was in the middle of the song.

They pulled the railgun's trigger at the same time and a powerful electricity-charged bullet was fired at the speed of light. You could see a path of electricity was the bullet flew through the sky into the space. Said ''path'' interfered with the force field, making part of it to get ''ripped'' out of the space-ship's exterior and follow the bullet.

Seconds later, the red dot in the sky dissapeared and quickly appeared again. It must have been the caused by the impact of the bullet.

PT kept singuing and the force field was completely visible. She was almost at the end of the song and the force-field cracked, blowing up with a deafening noise and sending pieces of the glass-like force-field flying every direction at high speed, that evaporated after being away from the space-ship for too long.

''Take cover!'' Luis shouted and everybody hid behind the helicopter but slipped down the sphere like stucture and fell into the abyss, just in time because it a shard of the force-field flew through it, splitting it in half and making it blow up.

At the same time, the rest of the shards kept slicing everything on their way. Many entered through the sphere-shaped factory, shattering it's glass exterior but not exiting through the other side because they evaporated (due to being far way from the ship for too long). The rest of the shards sliced the landscape and the rest of the factory area, causing a lot of explosions.

Everybody was falling from the top of the huge factory. They couldn't possibly survive. But then... Fluttershy took her Samsung Galaxy S4 and opened the secret cheat codes menu. She typed another one of the cheat codes that FSM taught her and Rainbow Dash became huge! She picked everybody up in the air and flew upwards.

Solid Snake and the brown haired young man were there too. The man drove his red Lamborghini towards Rainbow Dash.

And then, the huge space-station and all the space debris on the atmosphere fell from the sky.

It was a third of the size of the space-ship and was set on fire like a comet. It hit the tail of the space-ship with a big blinding explosion and a huge deafening bang and making the sky turn red. The impact made the rest of the ship tilt upwards and when the tail are exploded, the ship got propelled forward 1 or 2 miles in mid-air. Then it landed with a bang, all of it's glass-made structures cracked and the bottom part dented. The area of the ship that got separated from the tail was on fire and small explosions kept happening.

Rainbow Dash lost her balance due to the explosion and plummeted against the ground. One of her wings hit the sphere-shaped factory, breaking all the glass it reached and causing multiple explosions inside. This damaged her wing beyond any repair. Many white feathers flew through the air, many stenched in blood. She turned around quickly so she would fall on the ground on her belly and not on her back, saving her friends. She hit the ground violently and got severely wounded, but at least her friends were okay. Solid Snake and the young man dodged Rainbow just in time and were unharmed.

Rainbow Dash returned to her normal size. She was bleeding and one of her wings was damaged beyond any repair and bleeding a lot. Her blue fur and white bleeding wing were stenched in blood.

''Rainbow!'' shouted Rarity.

Everybody ran to where Rainbow was.

''Rainbow!'' shouted Apple Jack, worredly

''I'm not done yet!'' she shouted, bravely, grabbing the steroids that FSM gave her and taking them.

Remember? Steroids are Rainbow's special item that makes her more powerful.

By the way, do not take steroids in real life. They are bad for you.

Anyways, Rainbow took them and that gave her strenght to keep moving. The bleeding stopped, but her wing was still damaged. She wouldn't be able to fly anymore.

''It's okay, I can still move around.'' she said ''Let's go!''

''That's the spirit!'' said Apple Jack

''But the helicopter blew up, how are we going to get in?'' asked Luis

''Don't worry mi amici, I happen to be a great driver!'' said the young man that came with Snake.

Everybody looked at him. It was Italy!

''What?! But you were dead!'' said Tony

''Pfft, I am the son of the Flying Spaghetti Monster! I need a ridiculously dramatic death. Anyways, get in my Lamborghini! I'm going to drive it to the space-ship!'' Italy replied

Everybody got in the car. Italy drove it elegantly through the falling and exploding factories and the fire.

There was no enemy personel there, so that must mean that the enemies headed to the space-ship to defend it.

The area where the tail got separated from the ship was covered in smoke. Italy drove the inside it at top speed.

''Lets use the smoke to hide! Quick, follow me and leave the car!'' said Snake, exiting the car.

Everybody followed him to a door on the wall. Snake could see through the smoke because he was using Smoke Vision glasses (like night vision but for smoke). Yes, I made it up right now.

Anyways, because the electrical circuit was toasted in at least half of the space-ship, the door wasn't difficult to open. They got inside a football-field-sized room filled with screens and computers. None of them worked and many had blown up and all the screens' glass was shattered. It smelled like smoke in that room. PT and Luis blocked the door with tables, computers, etc...

Luis and Snake took the lead.


	17. Backstabber

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through the room carefuly.

Everything was quiet and the only lights came from some electrical objects that were on fire and electricity wires that were sparkling... but then, someone grabbed Tony.

''AHHH!'' he shouted, scaredly

It was Vamp! Remember, the vampire guy from Romania?

He was shirtless for no reason and he had a knife pointed at Tony's throat.

Anyways, everybody showed him a cross but he didn't even flinch.

''I'm not a real vampire, so crosses and steaks have no effect on me.'' he said evily

''Grr... Vamp!'' said Snake, angrily, and prepared to fight Vamp.

Suddenly, Raiden appeared.

''Vamp! I will kill you NOW!'' he shouted depressedly, taking his shirt off too ''I had to, is part of my contract, ya know, fangirls and all that...''

''RAIDEN WHY YOU KEEP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT YOU BITCH?!'' Snake yelled angrily.

''It's in my contract, Snake! Sorry! Lurv you sweetie...'' Raiden replied

Vamp threw Tony to the ground and started fighting Raiden, but Vamp was impossible to destroy because of the nanomachines in his body.

''Raiden! Use the syringes!'' shouted Otacon

Remember the syringes filled with Red Bull and viagra that FSM gave Fluttershy when she was posessing Snake?

Snake threw the syringes at Raiden, but because Raiden is a n00b, Vamp hit them and they fell to the ground. Raiden and Vamp grabbed a syringe, but Vamp was faster and used it on Raiden first. But then, Snake grabbed another syringe and hit Vamp with it. Unfortunately, he did so just when Raiden was trying to hit Vamp with a syringe, causing Snake to be hit instead.

In the end, the three of them got hit by a syringe.

''SNAAAAKE! Nooo!'' Otacon shouted and fell on his knees as Snake, Raiden and Vamp fell to the ground.

''Keep it up Otacon... save the world... and don't let the enemy spot you...'' and then Snake died

Otacon bursted into tears.

''Come on Otacon, we gotta go...'' said Twilight

''Why does everybody I love get killed?! F- you, Kojima!'' Otacon yelled angrily

''Come on...'' said Rarity and Twilight, helping Otacon to stand up.

They walked through the room.

''We got to move north, that's where the control room migth be.'' said Twilight

''But we don't even have a map and this ship is huge...'' said Luis

''Let's get a map then. If we get out of this part of the ship and can found electricity, I may be able to connect my laptop to the ship and get a map.'' said Otacon ''We just have to keep moving North.''

Everybody agreed and they kept moving ahead. They reached the other end of the room and opened the door there. There was pitch black there. Everybody put their NV glasses on.

They were in an enemy armory that was the size of 2 football-fields. But the north end was covered in smoke.

They walked carefuly through the armory into the smoke.

Everybody came closer so they didn't get lost. They heard moaning in the smoke.

''The Harlem Shaking zombies!'' Pinkie Pie shouted as she was grabbed by a bunch of them and bitten.

''Pinkie!'' everybody shouted, but it was too late. Pinkie was a zombie now.

She tried to bite PT, but Apple Jack was faster and tackled her.

''Apple Jack!'' Rainbow shouted as many more zombies tried to attack Apple. She hit them with her good wing to keep them away.

Everybody kept on fighting, but again, there were too many zombies.

''Let's see your luck!'' a voice shouted

They heard a gun being fired six times in a row. It was Ocelot who was firing at the smoke randomly to test the heroes' luck. Rarity wasn't very lucky and got shot. She was bleeding a lot. Strange thing, she was the only one who got shot. She screamed in pain.

''Hidding something, miss?'' Ocelot said cruely

''Nooo! Rarity!'' shouted Fluttershy.

''I have something to confess!'' said Rarity to Fluttershy. As a ghost, Fluttershy couldn't do much against the zombies so she listened to Rarity as everybody else fought.

''I am a spy...''

''WHAT?!'' Fluttershy shouted ''Wait, thats why the zombies knew that we and Snake were meeting at the abandoned town at Santa-Land and ambushed us!''

Rarity nodded.

''Just, why?'' asked Fluttershy

''It's all part of a plan, EggGiraffe's plan. Ask her. I did this with the best of intentions. EggGiraffe was the only one who had a plan...'' and then Rarity died.

Everybody was shocked at this revelation.

Ocelot was clapping to the whole thing, but then, the zombies started attacking him too!

''What?!'' he shouted confusedly. He fired his revolver at the zombies to keep them back but there were too many and Ocelot ran away.

''Lord Facebook! You backstabbing son of a-'' he yelled while running out of the room.

The zombies stopped focusing on the heroes at ran after Ocelot.

Lord Facebook was there too. He uncovered his head. His black head and evil eyes were actualy a gasmask. He exited the room without letting the heroes notice him.

Pinkie Pie was still a zombie. She was fighting Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack violently.

''Her special substance! Give it to her!'' Twilight shouted

Rainbow and Apple forced Pinkie to consume it and she came back to her senses, yet she was still a zombie. She stopped fighting back and looked at her body. Her eyes didn't shine anymore, her heart wasn't beating and her skin was cold and pale.

''What the?!'' she asked confusedly

''You turned into a Harlem Shaking zombie.''

''Oh...'' then she started thinking ''The effect of the substance won't last forever. I will become like the other zombies in a matter of time. If I live that long, that is.'' she said, bravely

She looked at Rainbow Dash, who was becoming weaker with time. They smiled at each other.

The smoke started dissapearing. They moved to the next room.

The next room was what seemed to be a dark, large bathhouse. The lights on the ceiling were partialy working. That meant that they were almost reaching a area with electricity. The lights blinked on the bathhouse, making everything look creepier. There was lots of shattered glass on the floor and the mirrors were shattered.

''I think we should rest a little.'' said Otacon ''This ship is big and we've walked a lot already, not to mention the fights.''

''Bro, you stupid or what? Have you looked at this creepy ass bathhouse? You are definatly asking for it.'' said Luis angrily

''Luis! Behave, will you? I agree with Otacon, lets rest a bit.'' Tony scolded Luis

Luis face-palmed ''I guess that if we stick together and be careful, a five minutes break won't hurt...''.

Everybody sat down. Something strange was happening. From time to time, they could notice somekind of ''gray rain'', like when Tvs are failing. Some people say that that rain is caused because of Big Bang. Who knows.

Anyways, everybody started feeling sleepy.

''People, I think we should leave, like, now. I'm feeling weird.'' said Luis, wisely.

Then he noticed that everybody was sleeping.

''Oh no...'' he couldn't stay awake any longer neighter and he fell asleep too.

Fluttershy wasn't affected because she was a ghost. She looked confused and nervous and tried to wake her budies up, but they didn't wake up. She heard footsteps and became invisible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony awoke up. He was inside of a house made of wood. He was inside of an empty room. There was a window, and a door there. The house looked old.

He looked through the window. There was a pretty landscape. The sky was clear and the weather was nice, just like in a warm summer day. There were green grass fields all around the house. It seemed to be a little past midday. All reminded of a summer day, Tony could even hear cicadas outside. Other than that, silence.

He stood up and walked towards the door carefuly. The floor creaked bellow his feet. He opened the door. The door led to what seemed to be the 2nd or the 3rd floor of the house. He couldn't hear anybody there. There were many doors and there were stairs there too. He looked around and he noticed markings of blood and white feathers. Tony followed the markings carefully. It looked like someone who was bleeding got dragged through the floor. The markings led to a door.

Tony looked at it nervously.

''Holy shit, I will get the scare of my life for this.'' he started shaking

He opened the door slowly and looked through the door. The blood markings ended on a figure who was lying down on the floor near the window on the opposite part of the room. It was Rainbow Dash! The blood seemed to come from her wounds, specialy from the wing. She had her back turned to the door. Could she be dead?

Tony approached her carefuly and spoke sofly.

''Hey Rainbow. Rainbow, wake up. Rainbow?'' he said, approaching her. He turned the body around and jumped scaredly. It wasn't RD, it was just a plush that looked just like her. Tony assumed the blood was fake. The plush looked just like RD from the back, but the front looked a lot like a plush. And an ungly creepy one.

Tony breathed deep.

''Jesus Christ...''

He pulled himself together and as he was returning to the corridor, a transparent body was floating in the air right in front of him. He fell to the ground, half fainted.

''Shh Tony, calm down! It's me, Fluttershy!'' the body said, trying to calm Tony down.

Tony got on his knees and threw up. When he finished, he scolded Fluttershy.

''Don't scare me like that, young lady!''

''I'm sorry! Anyways, we need to rescue the others, fast.''

''Why? What's happening? Where are we?''

''Tony, we can't make much noise. Someone has put us to sleep on that bathhouse and somehow we ended up here. I was awaken but I couldn't understand what was going on. Next thing I noticed, I was inside this house separated from you guys, inside of a room. I got out of the room and found the blood markings, followed them and found you and that creepy plush. I don't know where the others are... but I can turn invisible and search for them. I remember hearing footsteps when you fell asleep, so whoever is causing this might be around and if I turn invisible they won't see me.''

''That means you will leave me alone?!'' Tony asked nervously

''What else do you want me to do? You can't come with me...''

''And if whoever is causing this finds me?'' Tony asked

''I don't know Tony... but it's the only plan I have. Stay here and I will try to find the others. Everything will be okay.'' she took her Samsung Galaxy S4 and gave it to Tony ''It's out of range, probably because of the explosion we used to get in, but you can play the games if you feel bored.''

''Uh... thank you, I guess.'' Tony said ''Good look.''

Tony closed the door and Fluttershy became invisible and exited the room through the door.


	18. The house

VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD: blood, ponies getting kicked, etc... still according to the ''T'' rating anyways, I think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly 15 minutes passed and nothing happened. Not even strange noises, nothing. Tony didn't want to stay in that room, but he didn't want to get out neighter. He decided to look through the keyhole. He stood up quietly and approached the door and looked through the keyhole, holding Fluttershy's phone on his hand. Everything seemed quiet. Suddenly, he felt something liquid, warm and alive moving on his hand, where the phone was. He looked at it. It was a beating, bleeding heart! He threw it at the ground and screamed. Just as it left his hand, it became a phone again. He picked it up and nothing happened. Then he started thinking. Could have his scream and the noise of the phone falling to the floor given his position away?

He heard footsteps becoming closer. Someone opened the door slowly. Tony was scared to death, sitting on the other side of the room. Italy looked into the room.

''Vee~! Tony!'' he said happily

''Italy! Damn, you scared me there.'' said Tony after taking a deep breath. Tony stood up.

''What is happening here? How did you find me?'' Tony asked

''I don't know, I was sitting in a room then I heard your scream... and I found you.'' Italy replied ''Shall we go?''

''Go where? Do you have any plan?'' Tony asked ''I don't feel like getting out of this room, this house is scary! Just look at Rainbow Dash's plush.''

''Oh, calm down! I'm sure everything will be okay. Tony, you are not alone, we are going together!''

This promess didn't make Tony feel any less nervous. Walking around a creepy old house with an absent minded guy like Italy.

''Let's go downstairs and head outside. Maybe we can get a better look of the house from there, or find the others.'' Italy sugested

''But I'm supposed to wait for Fluttershy here.'' said Tony

''Don't worry, we'll eventualy meet somehow.'' said Italy ''Let's just get out of here.''

Tony followed Italy out of the room. Everything seemed calm. They went downstairs and headed for the door. Tony tried to open it, but it didn't work. The door was locked. He got even more nervous.

''It... isn't opening. What is this, somekind of horror movie?!'' said Tony, scared

''… this whole thing seems familiar.'' said Italy

''Uh?'' asked Tony

''I feel like I have been through something like this before. I know, Heta Oni!'' said Italy

(Heta Oni is a game that is a cross over between Hetalia and Ao Oni. The author is piano dream, from deviant art, go give her your love.

And don't worry, I won't copy the story, this part is just a reference to it. C'mon, go play it, I think it is free.)

''Ah, yeah whatever. What do we do now?'' Tony asked

''Well, in Heta Oni, we met with Germany upstairs and Prussia was in another room too and...'' Italy started shaking and looked terrified ''And there were monsters that kept killing us and I kept seeing everybody die! Argh!'' he screamed, falling to the ground crying and covering his head with his hands.

''It's okay Italy, this isn't Heta Oni anymore, ya know. Let's go upstairs and try to find erm... someone? I don't know. Let's just try opening the doors.'' Tony sugested, helping Italy to stand up.

They went upstairs and started opening the rooms, but every single room was empty. There wasn't even any furniture.

''We could try the 3rd floor.'' sugested Italy

They went upstairs. The 3rd floor looked just like the 2nd one.

They opened the first door they saw. Otacon was in the room. He let out a small scream of fear when they opened the door. He was holding his arm, terrified. His arm had a big scratch, his clothes were even ripped where the scratch was. His arm was bleeding and his clothes were stenched with blood. He was sitting there, looking terrified and feeling faint.

''Otacon! What happened to you?''

Otacon was shaking. He couldn't even talk. He just pointed up.

''The 4th floor?'' Tony asked and Otacon nodded.

Otacon tried to talk, but he couldn't, for some reason.

''Sh-should we go upstairs?'' asked Italy

''Otacon, is there anybody else in this floor?'' Tony asked. Otacon shaked his head; he didn't know.

Tony and Italy helped Otacon to stand up. Italy helped him to walk and Tony took the lead.

They saw somebody's shade on the wall 4 meters in front of them and they stopped. It seemed like one of the ponies, but it was different. It dragged it-self on the floor and parts of it's skeleton could be seen. They could hear moaning noises.

A walking pony corpse appeared right in front of them. It's skin had a yellow-ish tone.

It was somekind of zombie-pony in a advanced state of decomposition.

Italy fainted, Otacon fell to the floor and Tony threw up. Then, the pony spoke.

''Guys, it's me, Pinkie.''

Pinkie approached.

''I was bitten by a Harlem Shaking zombie, remember?''

''Eww, couldn't you do something about that creepy look of yours? You look awfull.'' said Tony

Otacon stood up and tried to say something. He pretended he was putting some invisible fabric around his body and walked around in a silly way.

Pinkie Pie realised what Otacon was trying to say.

''You want me to cover myself with toilet paper so I will look like a mummy? Really?'' at first, she sounded skeptical, but then she liked the idea ''That sounds cool! There is a bathroom in this floor, lets go.''

Otacon dragged Italy and the group followed Pinkie to the bathroom.

They opened the bathroom's door. It was a little dark in there. It was a big luxuous bathroom. Just when Pinkie approached the toilet and grabbed the toilet paper, she looked at the bat tub and looked through the curtains. There was something inside the tub.

''G-guys... there something there. And it's not moving...'' she said, walking away from the tub slowly.

Everybody was too scared to check. Pinkie walked towards the tub again and moved the curtains.

It was Luis! He was fainted inside the tub. Tony ran to the tub.

''Luis! Wake up!'' he said, slapping Luis

Luis awoke up.

''Tony?'' he said, standing up quickly ''Where...?''

''I don't know, we are inside of a house and strange things are happening. We need to find the others.'' Tony replied

Everybody was relieved to have Luis with them. He was always sure of what to do next and nothing seemed to scare him.

Pinkie finished covering herself with the toilet paper.

Luis took the lead ''You guys have explored the lower floors already, right? Then let's check the 4th floor.'' he said, rushing to the stairs.

''Mmmh mmh!'' Otacon shouted, trying to tell them to be careful. Whatever was on the 4th floor, it was responsible for Otacon's wounds.

''Calm down, Otacon. Let's trust Luis.'' said Tony, and everybody moved upstairs.

The 4th floor looked like the others floors, except for a bigger door right in front of them and there were no windows. There was blood on that door and on the floor in front of it.

''Mmmh mhhmh'' said Otacon, pointing at his arm and at the blood. He was trying to say that he was the one who left that blood there when he tried to escape.

''Maybe we should try to find the others first.'' said Tony softly

Luis agreed and they opened another door. There was nothing inside it, but then, they heard noises coming from the wall.

''H-heelp...'' a faint voice cried.

''Apple Jack!'' Pinkie shouted, recognizing the voice. She kicked the wall and broke it. The wall wasn't very strong in the area she kicked. But the kick caused her to break one of her weak zombie legs. She felt no pain.

''Darn! Does anyone have a piece of fabric?'' she asked. Luis took off his shirt, causing Tony to blush, and wrapped it around the broken bone.

''It will do for now.'' he said.

Through the broken wall, they could see another room. The entered it. There was blood everywhere.

Apple Jack was lying on the floor, bleeding. She had many broken bones too.

''Apple! Apple Jack, what have they done to you?!'' Pinkie Pie shouted

Apple was too weak to talk.

She used her last breath to talk ''Bas... ment..'' she couldn't finish the sentence. She laid her head on the floor and stopped moving.

''Nooo!'' Pinkie shouted, bursting into tears

Then Pinkie had an idea. She looked into Apple's items and took her special substance. She tried to make Apple consume it. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. She was too late.

''No...'' Pinkie cried.

Otacon put his hand on Pinkie's shoulder, trying to confort her.

Luis was mad.

''We will get whoever is causing this!'' he said angrily.

Italy was waking up. He opened his eyes, but then he noticed the dead Apple Jack and all the blood on the room and fainted again.

''We still have to find PT, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy.'' said Luis ''Lets go. Didn't Apple say Basement, or something like that? We still haven't checked the basement, nor the attic.''

They exited the room and went to the first floor and looked for the basement. They found a door that led to stairs. The stairs went downwards into the darkness. Luis created a fire ball and brought it in his mouth to iluminate the way. Everybody followed him. The stairs ended in a big empty room. At the other end of the room there were more stairs going up, on the left and on the right. There was a trail of blood on the floor that went from the stairs on the left to the ones on the right. They approached the stairs. They could hear people talking on the right. The blood seemed more fresh on the right too. They followed the noises and the blood and arrived to a strange room. The walls had mirrors instead of wall papers, including the ceiling and the floor. It was creepy and cold in there. There were no windows and no others doors. There weren't even lights there. The blood led them to the opposite side of the room. At the end of the room, the mirror was cracked and there were two ponies there. The mirror looked like someone threw something at it violently. Sitting against it, there was Rainbow Dash, bleeding and covered in bruises, half fainted and in pain, and Twilight, lying on the floor, unconscious. The mirror directly in front of her was cracket too, but not has violently has RD's ones.

Everybody run to where the ponies were. Otacon tried to wake Twilight up. She didn't wake up, be she was still alive. So was Rainbow Dash. She was severely wounded. It looked like someone spanked them on that room.

''We need to get these wound treated. To the bathroom on the 3rd floor!'' said Luis.

Otacon picked Twilight up, Tony dragged the still fainted Italy and Luis carried the wounded Rainbow Dash and everybody got into the bathroom. Pinkie closed the door.

Otacon removed the pieces of glass from Rainbow's body and desinfected and covered her wounds with bandage aids he brought from Equestria's underground vault. He also tried to fix Rainbow's broken bones.

Then he fixed Twilight's broken bones and then he tried to heal himself.

Now they only needed to find PT and Fluttershy.

Night came by and Luis created a fire ball to lit the room. It was difficult to believe that many hours later they were inside of an alien spaceship, trying to find Dr. EggGiraffe. Now they were locked inside of a creepy silent house.

Otacon finished treating everybody and sat against a wall near Twilight, petting her.

Pinkie stood near Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was awake, but too weak to talk.

Italy awoke up. Everybody was sitting quietly, resting.

Tony went to the mirror to wash his face. He opened the tap, but the water was brown. He decided it was better not to touch it and closed the tap. He wasn't very thirsty anyways. He looked at the mirror, but it wasn't him on the mirror. It was a transparent pony, staring at him! He steped back quickly and tripped on Luis, falling on the floor. Then he noticed it was just Fluttershy.

''Hey guys.'' she said

''Tony! Don't scare us like that.'' complained Pinkie

Tony stood up feeling upset.

''I see you found everybody. Or almost everybody... where is Apple Jack and PT?'' she asked

''We don't know where PT is.'' said Luis

''How about Apple?''

No one answered. Fluttershy realised what happened and started crying.

''There, there... we'll be okay.'' said Tony, trying to hug Fluttershy's ghostly body.

Tony started crying too.

Fluttershy calmed down after a while.

''Where were you?'' Tony asked

''I was exploring the house and then I heard footsteps. I kept trying to follow the footsteps but they always led me to dead ends. Then I reached the basement and heard someone being spanked.. it must have been Rainbow and Twilight...'' she started shaking ''...but I was too scared to check. I was hidding ever since. Sorry, they could have died and I did nothing... I will make it up to them, I promise.'' she said feeling sad.

Rainbow Dash got strong enough to talk.

''I saw who is doing this to us...'' she said ''A tall guy... in a gasmask... wearing a black shirt and green camo pants... black combat boots...'' she sat down ''This isn't the end. If we defeat him, we are out of here. He will throw more things at us, it will get worse and worse... he isn't trying to kill us, he is trying to make us kill ourselves.'' she said

''Psychopath... whoever he is...'' said Tony

''Then we have to catch him, as soon as possible.'' said Luis with determination ''By the way, how did you end up on the mirrors room?''

''Me and Otacon were in the attic, that different door on the 4th floor. The door opened and the guy appeared. He threw Twilight into the room and then he looked at us. It was dark and he started spanking us, trying to scare us. But I wasn't afraid. I resisted and he kept hitting me more. He got distracted and Otacon escaped. Twilight was weaker and she was too wounded to walk. Strangely, the next thing we noticed we were in the basement. We didn't notice him taking an elevator or anything. He dragged us through the floor and threw us into the mirrors room and started spanking us. He didn't want to kill us, just to scare us. Bah, I'm not afraid. He can throw whatever he wants at me, I won't flinch.'' she said, bravely

''How do we find him?'' asked Luis

''He will find us.'' said Twilight. She was sad. Otacon tried to confort her.

''When I arrived here, I was in the terrace. There were stairs that led to the interior of the house and I took them. Inside, there was a very large cold room, just like a refrigerator. I entered a corridor and looked at my surroundings. There was a huge thick metalic grid in the middle of the room that devided it in half. It started on the floor and almost reached the roof. On the other side of the bar...'' she paused and started shaking ''The most horrible, scary creatures were being kept. They didn't move and seemed semi-frozen. I tried to exit the room as fast as I could and I could have sworn they were following me with their creepy eyes. I tried to open the door and get out but it was locked. Then someone opened it. It was the guy in a gasmask. I tried to run back to the terrace, but the stairs dissapeared. As he walked towards me, the creatures awoke up and rushed to the grid, bitting it violently. Suddenly, a plush that looked just like me appeared on his hand, out of nowhere. I remember seeing some static there before the plush appeared. He threw it to the other side of the grid and the creatures ate it. It was so... traumatizing! The he walked towards me and took off a phone. He typed something on the phone and suddenly I fell asleep. That's all I remember.''

''Let's rest here tonight. Tomorrow, we are getting out of here and we will find Dr. EggGiraffe and finish this thing.'' said Luis


	19. Snake's flashdrive

''I can stay awake while you guys sleep. I'm a ghost now so I don't need to sleep.'' said Fluttershy

Everybody agreed and they prepared to sleep. But they couldn't. There was always something making noises. First they heard things being dragged through the floor, moaning, wind (even tho there wasn't any), bangs, explosions, nails on a blackboard, whispers and screams. Hours passed by and no one could sleep. They started feeling upsted because they couldn't sleep. The noises became more and more frequent and louder. Luis was too ticked off. He stood up and rushed to the door to open it and punch whoever was causing the noise. But as he touched the doorknob and opened the door, a bullet came across the door and hit him in the shoulder, exiting his body right after. He fell on his back and the door opened. In a flash, a horrible creature attacked Luis. It was a mix between a spider, a whale and a hamburger. Really! It as twice as big as Luis and it tried to bite him. Luis used his foot to keep is away, but the thing was too strong. The rest of the heroes, even the wounded ones, started punching and kicking the monster. Together, they could defeat it. The creature fell on it's back and died like an insect. The heroes approached it but suddenly, it dissapeared! Kind of evaporated. They noticed some static for a second and then everything was normal.

''This place isn't safe anymore.'' said Luis as he desinfected and placed a bandage aid on the gunshot wound ''Twilight, how many of those things have you seen?'' he asked, refering to the grid and the creatures

''Nearly 50, I think.'' she replied

Luis stood up. Luckily, the bullet didn't break any bones. '' Those creatures will come here. We can't and we won't run away. Everybody on the corridor, we will fight them. If things go wrong, we hide inside this bathroom and try to keep them out.'' said Luis

Everybody headed to the corridor.

Another creature appeared, coming from the stairs! It looked like a willow tree but it had a giant human face on the trunk! It occupied most of the trunk area. The tree-creature-thing used it's roots to walk to the heroes. The human face opened it's mouth and tried to eat them!

''Step aside!'' Luis shouted to his friends and shot a huge fire ball from his mouth, hitting the tree. The tree got set on fire and set the rest of the corridor on fire. The fire kept spreading through the corridor to the rooms and stairs. Luis shot another fire ball and finished the tree, that evaporated, causing the strange static to appear again, but stronger.

''The whole house will be set on fire!'' shouted Tony

''I have an idea! To the terrace!'' Twilight shouted

''But how do we get there?'' asked Luis

''I'm not sure, but there must be a door somewhere, probably on the 4th floor.'' Twilight replied

They ran through the fire and headed to the stairs. Just when they were about the step on the 4th floor, another creature entered the house through a window, breaking it. It looked like a cross between an anaconda and a bush that grew icecream.

They kicked the creature and finished it off. It evaporated and the static re-appeared and dissapeared. They kept running but stopped right away. They kept hearing bangs on the ceiling in front of them.

''Careful!'' Luis shouted and everybody jumped back, just in time when football-ball shaped creatures fell from the ceiling, breaking it and breaking the floor, falling to the depths of the house's basement. Static re-appeared and it didn't go away this time.

''Look!'' shouted Pinkie, looking through the holes left on the ceiling by the ball-shaped creatures. Through those holes you could see the room with the grid that Twilight talked about and the terrace. Cold wind came from inside the room.

''Guys, climb on me! I will help you to get up there.'' said Luis, looking at the holes on the ceiling

Everybody climbed and then Tony tried to pull Luis up, but suddenly, the floor started falling. You could see a black endless abyss. Luis grabbed Tony's hand just in time and Tony and the other pulled him up. The floor kept dissapearing.

The grid was open and there were no creatures inside it. The ladder to the terrace was back tho. The floor kept dissapearing and they climbed to the terrace.

Static became stronger. The floor kept falling to a black abyss and now even the grass fields around the house fell into the abyss. But the terrace remained. Suddenly, 4 more creatures appeared in front of them, coming from out of nowhere. Static surrounded them when they appeared and dissapeared quickly after that. Everybody fought the creatures. The floor was starting to dissapear slowly. No matter how many monsters they defeated, more came from out of nowhere.

But the static was still there, it wasn't going away.

Otacon started thinking. While everybody fought the monsters, he took his mini-laptop out of his pants and started doing some calculations. He realised something and called Twilight.

He couldn't talk so he wrote a message on the computer. Twilight readed it.

''This isn't real'' said the message ''I think we are inside of some kind of virtual reality.''

''How do we get out?!'' asked Twi

''I would create a virus if I had time.'' Otacon wrote, but then he had an idea ''I know! I still have Snake's flashdrive, it is filled with viruses! Snake was quite a n00b when it came to technology and he entered all kinds of questionable websites and downloaded all kinds of questionable stuff.'' he wrote, triumphantely ''Just let me connect the laptop to this virtual reality and upload all the viruses to this place!'' he wrote, then he connected the flashdrive to his laptop.

He shed a tear ''Goodbye my precious laptop'' he thought, because the viruses would damage it beyond any repair.

Nearly half of the terrace had dissapeared. Monsters kept appearing and the heroes kept fighting them. They finished another row of monsters and the enemy waves stopped.

''Have we killed all of them?'' asked Tony

But then, a bigger monster appeared. It was the size of the whole house at it was a mix between a crocodile and a vacuum cleaner and it had huge claws. The vaccum cleaner was the head of the creature. The floor kept dissapearing and the creature was under the area they were in, holding to what was left of the terrace's floor.

''Otacon! Hurry up!'' shouted Twilight

The download was at 40% and still nothing changed.

The creature stabbed Rainbow Dash with it's big claws and threw her into the abyss.

''Rainbow!'' Pinkie and Twilight shouted

Static started appearing.

The upload was at 60%.

The creature was becoming weaker. The terrace was almost gone and everybody was standing on what was left of it. The creature used it's vacuum cleaner head to kick everybody out of the terrace. Luis, Tony and Otacon grabbed it. Fluttershy was floating in the air but Twilight fell into the abyss.

Fluttershy rushed after the falling Twilight and posessed her.

''I will sacrifice myself for you Twilight. You still have to fight!'' said Fluttershy to the ghostly Twilight as Twilight's body fell into the abyss.

The upload was now at 100%. The creature dissapeared and static became stronger than ever. Static blinded them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of seconds, they opened their eyes. They were inside the bathhouse, sitting on the floor with their hands and feet tied. PT was a bit farther, tied to a chair. Apple Jack's, Rarity's, Twilight's and Rainbow Dash's body were lying on the floor. The guy with the gasmask walked towards them quickly and aimed a gun at Italy's head.

''Ve?!'' Italy said, confusedly


	20. Explosive robots

No one felt sleepy and their wounds were gone. Otacon could talk. Their health was exactly like before they got inside the house, except for the ponies who died.

When the guy in a gasmask was about to pull the thrigger, Twilight entered her dead body (she had become a ghost, remember?) and she tackled him, making him miss Italy's head.

Twilight was fighting the guy in a gasmask.

Luis fired a fire ball at the rope that was tying his hand and feet and freed himself. Then he freed Tony and Italy, but he couldn't help the others because the guy in a gasmask had defeated Twilight. Twilight was lying on the floor, half fainted.

Tony tackled him and took his mask off.

It was... Germany!

''Doitsuu!'' Italy shouted

''Shut up you clone!'' Germany shouted back

''What?!'' said Italy

''I created that virtual reality to make you suffer, but the viruses from that flashdrive destroyed it. The real Italy died in that battle! You are just a clone, created to trick me!'' Germany yelled

Everybody gasped

''That's impossible and makes no sense! Who told you that?!'' asked Italy, but Germany ignored the question.

''Explosive Gireffeilian robots are on their way and will bomb this room to pieces! The doors are locked and there is no way out. Italy, you will die here!'' Germany shouted and started laughing evily

''I'm done with this!'' PT shouted angrily as she broke the ropes that were tying her ''I have two kids to give to birth to!'' she yelled angrily and fell to the ground ''AAAH I'm giving to birth help me you idiots!''

Everybody was shocked. PT was giving to birth right there!

''My baby!'' Germany, Tony and Luis shouted at the same time in a dramatic way

''Help me!'' PT shouted and Italy aproached

Italy's phone vibrated in his pocket. There was a message by FSM. It said ''Come on son, man up and do it!''.

Italy took a deep breath and approached PT.

''Step aside!'' he said and everybody stepped aside.

Otacon, Luis, Tony, Germany and Twilight Sparkle watched PT giving to birth and Italy helping her shocked and silently.

After a couple of minutes, the babies came out. Otacon fainted and Germany almost fainted too.

''GERMANY you a- hole, don't you dare fainting, I'm giving to birth to our kid!'' PT yelled at him.

Italy was holding the babies. One of them was a female sparkle ostrich; she had dark blue paws, her eyes were big and black just like Luis' and her beak was black. She also had big eye-lashes and natural red eye-liner. They didn't know the colours yet because she was born with no feathers like every bird. She was delicate and sensitive just like Tony. The other kid was a male sparkle platypus but it had a human face. His face looked just like Germany's, but one of the eyes was brown just like Italy's. His body was half red and half green and his paws were yellow. He had the same baddass and cold atitude as his mother, PT. He also had a yellow tail and yellow paws.

PT gave the ostrich, Tony and Luis' daughter, to Tony. Tony held her carefuly and looked at her, smiling and crying tears of happiness. Luis hugged him and shed a tear. Then they kissed.

PT stood up holding her and Germany's son. Germany came closed and looked at the baby.

''Italy.. you can come too.'' PT said ''We can raise him the three of us.'' she said, forgeting all about Germany's virtual reality thingy and that they were running against the clock inside of the alien space ship.

Italy came closer and started crying tears of happiness.

''Group hug!'' he said and hugged Germany and PT and the same time.

Everybody seemed so happy and everything seemed so peaceful.

''Can I hold it? Please, please!'' Italy asked PT and she smiled and handed the baby to him ''What are we going to name it?'' Italy asked

''I know! Adolf Jr!'' said Germany. Everybody looked at him angrily, including the baby. PT punched Germany on the stomach.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

''The explosive giraffeilian robots are coming!'' shouted Germany. Suddenly, he looked at Italy ''Oh yeah, where were we? Yeah, I was about to kill you, you stupid clone! You almost fooled me!'' said Germany angrily and tried to punch Italy, but he dodged.

''Germany stop! Whatever you have been told, it was a lie! I'm the same old Italy!'' Italy shouted, dodging more punches and kicks.

One of the walls blew up and many giraffeilian robots entered the room. They were blinking. They were the size of an average adult man and looked very human. They were wearing blast suits and had bombs wrapped all around their bodies.

''TIME LEFT FOR DETONATION: 2 MINUTES'' they all said at the same time with their robotic voices. Strangely, they sounded like they had british accent.

They started running after the heroes

''WILL CHASE TARGET'' they said at the same time.

''We've got to get out of here!'' Otacon shouted

''Nein!'' Germany shouted ''We are all going to die here! I will make sure of it! That clone of Italy's and his allies are going to die!''

''Then we just have to get rid of you!'' shouted PT, shooting her football ball signed by CR-7 and hitting Germany on the head.

''No, I will convince him!'' said Italy, getting in front of PT.

''Ok, but hurry up. We will keep the robots back. Otacon, take care of the babies! Guys, let's go!'' shouted PT, grabbing her cod sword and running after the robots.

Germany kept trying to punch Italy, but Italy was very good at dodging and running away.

''Germany! Get your act together! It's me, Italy!''

''NO!'' Germany replied angrily and punched Italy on the face. Italy fell on his back and his mouth and nose were bleeding.

Germany noticed his gun was lying nearby on the floor. He picked it up and pointed it at Italy's head.

Twilight tackled him again from the front, making him miss Italy's head but shooting his chest instead. Italy screamed and Germany fell on his back. Him and Twilight Sparkle fought for the gun.

The gun fell to the ground a little away from them. Germany kicked Twilight away and tried to catch the gun, but Tony was faster. Tony picked up the gun and aimed at Germany, pulling the thrigger without flinching. Germany was shot on the back. He stopped moving. He was bleeding and he wouldn't fight anymore.

''Germany...'' Italy called, nearly dead ''Germany, who told you I was a clone?''

''It was a strange guy with a strange deformed white face. He had a black cloak and was always smiling in an unsettling way.'' Germany replied

''It was Trollface you dumbass. You've been trolled.'' shouted PT while fighting the robots.

''Trollface... he was at the meeting... why would he troll me?'' Germany asked

''He did it just for the lulz.'' Italy replied dramaticaly

''He told me you were kidnapped by the armies of The Great Getsuyōbi and that a fake, a clone of yours, was sent to fool me and manipulate everybody, as you are the son of FSM. Trollface told me that if I killed the clone, FSM would know that the real Italy is being held hostage and rescue him and save the Universe...'' Germany explained. Everybody looked confuse.

''Getsu- who?'' asked Tony

''...ask EggGiraffe.'' Germany replied ''It is possible that Trollface trolled me, but I need proof you are telling the truth.'' he said to Italy

Italy dragged himself towards Germany. He turned Germany's body around and suddenly and unexpectedly, he kissed him.

''Here is your proof. Fair enough?''

''Italy! It really is you!'' Germany started coughing ''My time is coming. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I just have one thing left to say... Italy... Ich liebe dich.'' he said and then he and Italy held their hands and died together in a dramatic way.

''30 SECONDS LEFT FOR DETONATION'' said the robots at the same time

''What are we gonna do?! We can hold them back, there are too many of them!'' shouted Luis

''I have an idea!'' shouted Tony. He took Flutershy's phone out of his pocket and opened the cheats menu. There was a new available cheat there. He clicked it. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Apple Jack awoke up. They were pale and cold.

''We are zombies now too!'' shouted Apple Jack

''We don't have much time. Luis, Tony, Otacon, PT and Twilight, get out of here! We will hold the robots back!'' shouted Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie joined them.

''Let's make this our last fight, Mane-Six!'' shouted Rarity

''Wait, what about me?'' asked Twilight

''You must go and find EggGiraffe. You have to know the truth. Do it for us, for Flutteshy and for all ponies!'' shouted Rainbow Dash

Twilight nodded with determination and then she, Luis, Tony, PT and Otacon ran out of the room as fast as they could.

''Will we find EggGiraffe now? I mean, after all the hours we stood inside that virtual reality thing...'' asked Tony

''No, actualy there have been only 1 or 2 minutes since the moment we fell asleep and the moment we awoke up.'' answered PT

''How do you know?'' asked Luis

''Germany didn't put me inside the VR, he just tied me to a chair and I awoke up few time later. After all, I was carrying his child.'' she replied

Some seconds later, the room blew up behind them.


	21. Explanation of everything (boring)

They kept running through the long corridor to a big door. It said ''MAIN LAB''.

They broke the door, already weakened by the explosions and no electricity, and found... Dr. EggGiraffe!

The main lab was a giant room filled with computers. It had stairs and a second floor.

''Listen up you bitch, now you are going to tell us everything, okay? We've already died twice, were attacked by zombies and been through all kind of shit just to ask you what dafuq is going on here so you are going to tell us, okay?'' Tony demanded agrily

EggGiraffe took a deep breath.

''Ok, I will explain everything.'' she said and then she put her glasses in place and looked at Twilight ''Twilight Sparkle, it's true, you ponies are all humans. You see, nearly 60 years ago, me and some more scientists and astronauts were sent to dispose of nukes on the moon. We were humans back then. The USA kept stealing other countries' nukes and hiding them on the moon so when other countries wouldn't know it was USA. This way, USA would rule the world. But it didn't seem to work, as the countries kept producing more nukes anyways, so they started kidnapping the scientists and sending them to the moon in hope they would die of boredom. Me and my colleages were against this and so we joined the kidnapped scientists to stop the Government from ruling the world, because that wasn't fair. To do so, we created the ultimate mutant creature, Getsuyōbi. We wanted a scary name, something that no one wanted to arrive, so we named it Getsuyōbi, which means ''Monday'' in Japanese. To create it, we used the DNA of a sparkle dog, Oreo and of mudkipz. Anyways, it was a huge mutant dragon that was being kept on the base on the moon. We threated that we would set it free if they didn't let us rule USA. They couldn't nuke it because it was nuke-proof.''

She paused for a set and went on ''They let us rule USA and before we could do anything, something went wrong on the base on the moon. Some one inside our organization, The Gratinati, must have revealed the localization of Getsuyōbi and the moon base where it was being kept asleep.

Getsuyōbi was being kept in a special refrigerator room underground among with the stolen nukes. During a routine inspection carried by me and the most important Gratinati members, a traitor among our ranks sabotaged the refrigerator room and detonated the nukes, in hope to destroy Getsuyōbi, but it didn't work.''

''The special refrigerator room used some special substances to keep the room very cold and those substances caused the nukes to change their composition. When they blew up, me, my colleages and Getsuyōbi were exposed to the radiation, causing us to mutate. Us, the Gratinati, turned into these Giraffe-like creatures and Getsuyōbi awoke up, becoming much more violent. Getsuyōbi escaped the refrigerator and escaped to somewhere far away in space. We haven't heard anything about Getsuyōbi in years, until 10 years later.''

''In the 10 years after the incident, me and the other mutated Gratinati members started silencing, aka killing, the rest of the Gratinati members who knew about our mutation. The secret couldn't be exposed. If it did, we would lose all of our power and our initial objective, shaping the world our way, wouldn't be possible. Anyways, 10 years after the incident, this man appears and says that FSM spoke to him. He said that FSM told him to tell me to tell the Gratinati to get ready, because Getsuyōbi was coming back, bigger, stronger and with a whole army at it's side. Getsuyōbi wanted to come back to the only place it knew and destroy it, because that's the only thing Getsuyōbi knows. After all, that's what Getsuyōbi was created for.''

''Hey, is there a bathroom nearby?'' interrupted Otacon

Everybody gave him angry looks and EggGiraffe sighed.

''Go upstairs in this room and turn left. Second door.'' she replied and Otacon went away

''Anyways, as I was saying, this man appeared and started saying that FSM told him that Getsuyōbi was coming back, and he had proof. He showed us video that FSM sent to him by e-mail, explaining the whole thing and that he sent the man to show us said mail. We thought that if we was sent my FSM, that meant that he was a good man and an ally.. But we were naive and we realized it too late. After all, the man was no other than Darth Vader. The video told us that we had 55 years to prepare. Darth Vader revealed himself to be a manipulative man, but before we could realise it, all of my colleages were dead. You see, the radiation from those nukes 10 years before started weakening our health and our minds. All of my colleages from the Gratinati started losing it and fell for the man's manipulation. He had a plan; he wanted to control Getsuyōbi in order to control the world and rebuild it his own way with the money and power of the Gratinati. That was insane, but all of my colleages started believing his lies.''

''I stood sane a while longer and started lots of medicine and injecting myself with nanomachines to delay the effects. My colleages' health was already damaged beyond any repair. The reason I wasn't as bad as them was probably because I was less exposed to the radiation. Anyways, I pretended to believe the Darth Vader's lies and helped him, while developing another secret plan to destroy Getsuyōbi. This spaceship, the Oreo factories, all of it is because of Darth Vader's wish to control Getsuyōbi. Did you notice those Oreo factories? Darth Vader's plan was to feed oreos to Getsuyōbi in hope to control his will. He created the spaceship so that no one could stop his plans to control Getsuyōbi. But Getsuyōbi is not a pet. Getsuyōbi is the ultimate weapon and so his plans wouldn't work.''

''My health was getting worse and my colleages were already dead, so I created a clone of myself and through chemicals, hypnosis and other stuff, I transfered my personality to the clone. The clone is the EggGiraffe you are seeing in front of you, me. The real EggGiraffe died 43 years ago, 2 days after my creation process was concluded. I carried on my clone-mother's will and kept helping the man while accomplishing my secret plan.'' then EggGiraffe looked at the heroes dramatically, then at Twilight ''The 'Operation Cute Colourful Ponies'''

''She disguised herself as Princess Celestia and kidnapped many humans and planned on turning them into ponies and to create Equestria. She created the cube on the Underground Vault to keep the ponies in their pony forms by controling the nanomachines in your body that kept sending hormones and other substances that kept you in your pony form. It also spreaded said nanomachines into the water, so whenever you drank water, you would be replacing the damaged or old nanomachines in your body.''

''The first pony was created in a lab. She wanted to create a perfect creature, a creature nice enough to be trusted by FSM and that had all of those powers like flying and etc... like you ponies do, a creature that would break into this spaceship today put an end to Darth Vader's madness.''

''Who are they?'' asked Luis

''Don't kill the suspence! As I was saying, the first EggGiraffe succeded on creating the first pony: Twilight Sparkle. Two years later, she died. Twilight Sparkle was being kept frozen and uncounscious. I used my predecessor's research and created more and more ponies. I bought a massive piece of land and built Equestria in there. I implanted fake memories, set ages, personalities, etc... on the ponies, all to create the perfect story to develop Twilight Sparkle. I desguised myself as Princess Celestia and rulled Equestria. That took me 20 years, but a lot happened meanwhile.''

''While I was trying to turn humans into ponies, there was a human, a baby back then, that couldn't be transformed. No matter what I tried, either his body denied it or didn't react at all. I couldn't even transform his personality nor anything else. I kept his body frozen so I could study it after I finished building Equestria. But meanwhile, Darth Vader had a son. But some time later, when Darth Vader attended a routine inspection to the spaceship, something went wrong and he died. His son was sent to Darth Vader's closest friends so they could raise him. But I saw that as the perfect oportunity to learn more about the baby who couldn't be turned into a pony. I switched the babies and sent Darth Vader's son to Kazakhstan. The baby who couldn't be turned into a pony was you, Tony.''

Everybody gasped.

''Your parents have always been mean to you not because they are homophones, but because you looked nothing like Darth Vader and because of that, they were always suspicious that the babies were switched. But I couldn't change the plans. He had many followers inside the Gratinati and all the original members of the Gratinati were gone, so I was nothing but a helpless scientist. As time passed, The Gratinati was led by Darth Vader's most devoted followers who followed Darth Vader's plan. I kept an eye on you as you grew in Dukes, but I've lost sight of Darth Vader's son. Until 5 years ago.''

''Someone knew about Darth Vader's son and The Gratinati's existance and managed to contact him and tell him all about his past. Together, Dath Vader's son and the other person launched a surprise attack on the Gratinati Headquarters and took the Gratinati over. He replaced all the personel by his men and chased the original staff to avoid any rebelion. The Gratinati are a powerful organization but they thought that no one knew about their existance, as they controled all media and comunication, so they weren't prepared to fight back when Darth Vader's son invaded their Hqs.

The son kept carrying on the original plan and I knew that I had to act fast.''

''I contacted an old friend of mine and asked for her help. She knew about this Elite Squad that would like to know Darth Vader's son location to assassinate him. My friend gave them the location, and the Squad tried to kill Darth Vader's son, but failed. He killed most of the squad but one of them escaped. He let two of them live, but he had plans for them. He put them in a sleeping state inside special tubes. Then, he started cloning them. All the Giraffeilian official troops are their clones or based on them. I'm pretty sure you ran into some explosive robots. They were actualy androids. Remember their british accent? The guy they were created from had british accent. This way, he created a massive army. Then I realised that Twilight Sparkle wasn't enought to stop him. The only ones capable of doing so were the captured members of the elite squad who already tried to kill him several times before.''

''I thought of you and your ally Luis. I created a plan to make you reach Equestria and along with Twilight and her friends, reach this spaceship today to free the elite squad. After all, Getsuyōbi will arrive next year.''

''And what is that wonderful plan?'' asked Luis sarcasticaly

''When I knew that Tony retired to a spa in Antartica, I decided to send an agent to tell you somethings about the Gratinati. He pretended to be drunk and brought you to the back of his car, telling you about the existance of the Gratinati. He knew his mission was to get killed, and so some Gratinati agents appeared and killed him and kidnapped you. You were brought to a lab and got your memory erased. I erased your memory so you would try to find out what was going on and eventualy discover Equestria and meet with me here, today. You were taken your ID card and anything else that could identify you and were dressed in a way that made you look like a homeless. All to contrast with the celebrities at the Mayonaisette 9 and make them unconfortable about your presence, causing Luis to act. To do so, I told the Liberty City Police Department to keep an eye on you, because I knew they were too incompetent to handle it. You escaped as I planed and met with Luis' mother, who would bring you to Luis. The LCPD would then contact the other police departments and you would be in every PD's wanted list. You wouldn't know why and that would make you investigate and get your memory back. Then the invasion happened and I knew that you and your friends would try to find me and ask what was going on. And here we are.''

''Twilight, I won't last much longer. I am sick just like my clone-mother. When my vital signs dissapear, the cube will de-activate as well. Be sure to live that long and to see your true self. And take these.'' she said, handing some clothes to Twilight Sparkle

She took a deep breath and prepared to finish her speech.

''And now you must go north and get through the corridor and find the squad members. Free them and help them to kill Darth Vader's son.'' she lowered her voice ''I still have allies among the Gratinati.''

''Who is Darth Vader's son, anyways? Doesn't he have a name or something?'' asked Luis

''His name i-'' but EggGiraffe couldn't finish because she was shot in the head.

The shot came from the plataform upstairs. Assholelot was standing there with a revolver on his hand.

''TL; DR, EggGiraffe. This thing ends now, you aren't rescuing anyone.'' he laughed cruely, but when he was about to start shooting at the heroes, he felt something on the back of his head.

''Freeze!'' Otacon shouted, pointing that shitty gun called Mk.22 that puts the enemies to sleep to Ocelot's head. Otacon was a complete n00b, so Ocelot turned around quickly, kicked the Mk. 22 out of Otacon's hand and shot Otacon on the chest. Otacon fell on his back.

''Pffft, you complete fucking n00-'' Ocelot was saying, but then he fell to the ground. The heroes approached Ocelot and noticed that he had some kind of small syringe on his back and then Ocelot started to snoar. Apparently, Otacon shot Ocelot before he could notice.

Twilight started to feel her body changing. She looked at herself while everybody ran upstairs. She noticed that she was a human now. She put on the clothes that EggGiraffe gave to her and walked awkwardly towards Otacon.

Otacon was bleeding on the floor. Twilight approached him.

''Twilight, go on, save the world...'' Otacon said ''Oh, I see you are a human now.''

She nodded.

''Otacon, we will save the world.'' she said with determination, and then she kissed Otacon.

(I guess it's not wrong since she is a human now and she has always been, right?)

Otacon smiled.

He looked at Twilight in a dramatic way and then he died.

''Lets get those elite force members.'' said Luis. Everybody nodded and they headed to the corridor at the north part of the room.


	22. Communications Tower

''Oh, wait up! What if Ocelot wakes up?'' asked Luis ''Shouldn't we kill him?''

Everybody stared at him with a shocked look on their faces.

''Luis! We are GOOD, which means that we don't kill people!'' scolded Tony

''Then can we lock him up somewhere?'' asked Luis

Everybody rolled their eyes.

''No need Luis. Come on, what are the odds he will wake up, go after us, cause a lot of trouble, delay us and possibly kill somebody else?'' asked Tony

Luis rolled his eyes.

''Dumbasses.'' Luis thought and followed them to the corridor.

They entered the corridor and kept running towards a door. They entered the door and entered a large refrigerator room.

(And no, I don't have a thing for refrigerators. I wanted to use those tubes with liquid and people inside like you see in science fiction movies but I don't know what those things are called so I've chosen refrigerators instead.)

Anyways, the room was cold. There were many rows of cabinets with reinforced glass. The room was well isolated and had it's own electricity system. The cabinets seemed unaffected by the explosion and the power was on. The room was the size of 4 football fields. There were thousands of cabinets in that room. Tony looked through the glass of the closest cabinet. There was a frozen man inside it. He was dresseding the standart uniform of the Giraffeilian troops.

The Giraffeilian uniform was yellow and had many brown spots, just like a giraffe, and had a small Giraffeilian flag on the shoulders and a black bullet-proof vest with the ''Epic Smiley Face'' on the back. The helmet was also yellow and had a pair of antennae that reminded of those things that giraffes have on their heads beside from ears. The helmet covered the whole head and had dark glass on the front. The glass had a skull-like painting.

They checked the closest cabinets. On that same room, they all looked the same. They were close enough to see through the dark glass of their helmets. It was always the same person, a caucasian male with light brown hair. They looked on the row in front of the one with the brown-haired men, on the left. There was a similar soldier wearing the same uniform, but the man inside was different. He had a more badass look and a mohawk. Both men were on their 30's.

The heroes walked through the room and they realised all the soldiers looked the same, the badass man and the brown-haired one.

''These must be the clones of those squad members EggGiraffe talked about. Now we just got to find the original ones.''

They ran until they reached the end of the room. There was a door and next to it it said ''TO THE WEST: Andoid storage room TO THE SOUTH Main Lab'' and the door said ''NORTH ELEVATOR''.

''I don't think the original soldiers are in the android storage room. What do we do?'' asked Tony

''Lets see, EggGiraffe is dead, Otacon is dead too so we can't use his laptop...'' said Luis

''Wait, I have Otacon's laptop.'' said Twilight Sparkle, taking Otacon's laptop out of her pants, just like Otacon used to do ''Oh, yeah right, I almost forgot our plan.'' she was about to connect the computer to the space-ship's network ''After I connect, take a photo to the screen with Fluttershy's phone. They we must get rid of the computer because the enemy will be able to back trace it.'' she said, connecting to the network. Tony took a photo to the screen and Twilight logged off and threw the computer into the Android storage room.

''EggGiraffe said that she had allies inside. Ocelot isn't one for sure and Darth Vader's son neighter. There is also the Messenger and Lord Facebook. It could be Lord Facebook. But where is he?'' said Twilight

''If he is the ally, then he must be somewhere where we can find him. He is the Minister of the Propaganda, so he must be in the communications tower.'' said Luis. Twilight nodded and Tony looked at the map.

''We need to take the north elevator and get to the upper floor. Then we have to take the main elevator and it will take us to the communications tower.'' said Tony

They called the north elevator and it took them to the upper floor. They exited the elevator.

The upper floor still didn't have much electricity and the only source of light were the many undestructable glass-made windows all the way on the wall on the right. They prepared to run through the corridor, but they heard footsteps.

''The Giraffeilian troops must be after the laptop! Quick, hide!'' said Twilight and they entered the first door they saw, on the left, and hid inside it. The room was dark, as there were no lights. Tony used Fluttershy's phone as a lantern and realized they were inside a room used to store cleaning products, but he found some stairs. They climbed the stairs and got to a balcony-corridor thingy. They crouched and looked at the large dark room they were in. Bellow them, it seemed to be a storage room with many electronic devices scraps. They walked through the balcony and entered another room. It was filled with computers and had a big screen on the front. It seemed like a meeting room. Luckily, it was empty. The balcony ended and they jumped to the meeting room. Tony tripped and fell over Luis, making him fall to the ground.

Luis cursed as Tony apologised. Luis accepted Tony's apologies and kissed him in the forehead. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkled explored the meeting room. She heard moaning and footsteps at the southeast corner of the room and ran towards Tony and Luis and told them to hide. They crouched under a table. A Harlem Shaking zombie appeared and Harlem Shaked towards the door on the north of the room, at the left of the giant screen. After the zombie exited the room, the heroes stood up.

They exited the room carefuly through another door but they had to lay down quickly. They were in a balcony and bellow them, there were thousands of Harlem Shaking zombies in another storage room, filled with scraps. They were just standing in there, looking like idiots. Tony, Luis and Twilight crawled silently towards a door some meters away. They were almost reaching the door, but then they noticed a surveillance camera pointing at it. They couldn't afford destroying it because it would make too much noise. But then they noticed a ventilation shaft on the lower floor, where the zombies were.

''If we could distract the zombies, we could get in the ventilation shaft.'' said Luis

''I will.'' said Twilight

''You sure?'' asked Tony

''Yes, I will make some noise on the other side of the room. Take off the grid from the ventilation shaft and I will meet with you.''

Twilight crawled towards towards the opposite side of the room and Tony and Luis crawled towards a set of stairs, directly above the shaft. Twilight started knocking on the walls. That called the zombies attention and they harlem shaked towards the noise. She hid quickly. Tony and Luis walked safely to the shaft and Luis shot a fire ball from his mouth and melted the grid that was blocking their way into the shaft. But then, Twilight was found by the zombies. Instantly, every zombie attacked her.

Tony started crying.

''Quick, get in the shaft!'' said Luis, getting inside the grid. Tony got inside the shaft too.

They crawled until they were sure that the zombies couldn't hear them.

''I- I can't believe... Twilight! Now it's only me, you and the babies. We are alone. What are we gonna do?'' asked Tony

''We can still save Twilight, at least temporarily. I have her special substance.'' said Luis, taking a piece of black toilet-paper out of his backpack ''Check your map Tony. How do we reach the elevator from here?''

Tony checked the photo.

''We have to turn left and then forward and we will reach a bathhouse. If we exit it, we will get to a corridor and the elevator will be there.'' said Tony

Luis started crawling following Tony's instructions and they reached the bathhouse. Luis shot a fire ball from his mouth and melted the grid. They got inside the empty bathhouse and headed for the door. As they were walking by the mirrors, Tony thought he saw Fluttershy smiling at him on the mirror. As he turned his head to look at the mirror, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

They headed to the corridor and walked to the elevator. They pressed the button to call the elevator, but it wasn't working. Then, Luis realised something and facepalmed.

''Due to the electricity shortage and due to being intruders in the ship, aka us, they must have cut the power of the elevators.''

''We got to take the stairs.'' said Tony, checking the map quickly and entering a nearby door.

They began do climb the stairs and after many, many stairs, they reached a door. The door opened and they entered a room. The room looked like a tower and the front was covered in windows that allowed you to see the exterior. There were wires and cables everywhere and many computers and maps. Electricity seemed to be on.

The doors closed violently and all electricity was shut down in that room. Lord Facebook appeared.

His radio started ringuing and a voice talked.

''Lord Facebook, power has been shut down in the communications tower.''

''I'll try to fix it. Give me 15 minutes. I'll bring my zombies, so you don't need to send the Giraffeilian personel.'' he said, turning off his radio.

''I shut down the power to buy us some time.'' he said


	23. Lord Facebook

Lord Facebook uncovered his head. His evil eyes were actualy the glasses of a gasmask. He took off the gasmask. It was... Luis' mother!

''Mom?!'' said Luis, shocked

He didn't recognize her voice before because the gasmask had a voice modifier.

''_Mira hijo_, I am EggGiraffe's ally. I was part of her plan to get Tony here. _Hijo_, I've worked for the Alaskan secret services all along, that's how I met EggGiraffe. She contacted me and asked me to find a way to 'rescue' Tony from the LCPD. I knew he would be safe with you, so I brought him to you. Then, I disguised myself as Lord Facebook and joined the Gratinati, along with The Messanger. They have chosen me to be the Minister of Propaganda because they thought I was an expert with technology, but in fact, your ex-girlfriend Angelina Joni was the one who did all the informatic stuff. I played my role and led an army of zombies created by EggGiraffe. EggGiraffe told Rarity the truth back when you were all at Equestria. Rarity kept informing her and me about you guys. It was never our intention to hurt you.'' she said

''But what about all of us that got killed and all the times we were attacked by your zombies?!'' asked Luis

''Our plan was to keep Tony alive. I knew you wouldn't let him get killed. The others didn't really matter.''

''What about me mom? You almost killed me!'' asked Luis

''Pfft c'mon, I knew you wouldn't die. After all, I raised you. Besides, you had FSM on your side.'' Luis' mother replied

''Oh, that means you don't hate me and that you don't mind that me and Luis date?'' asked Tony

Luis' mother looked at Tony in a homicidal way and Tony sticked his tongue at her.''Oh, and what about the transgenic water factory? And the clerk I killed?'' asked Luis

''That was just a story created to make the Gratinati believe I hated you. Every detail, the factory, the mutant animals and even Levineder Town were created to convince the Gratinati. The agent who played the role of clerk knew he would be killed.''

''Now, _hijo_, let me see _mi nieta_.'' said Luis' mother, pointing at Luis' and Tony's daughter.

She held the little ostrich in her arms.

''I still don't get it how Tony got pregnant. Oh my, she looks so small! And she is cold and probably thirsty and hungry! But fear not'' she said dramaticaly ''for you have your mother-in-law here to help you.'' she said, smiling cruely at Tony.

''Well, anyways, I just have one question left. What about when they brought us to Area-51 and tried to open Tony's body?'' asked Luis'

''Ocelot spreaded the rumour on Area-51 that you were an alien and they kind of believed it so yeah. By the way, he knows I'm a spy and The Gratinati must be after me by now. The frozen squad soldiers are in a room 5 floors bellow the control room. Take the corridor at the north of this room and take the stairs. Find them, unfreeze them and head to the control room and help them kill Darth Vader's son.'' she gave her gasmask to Luis' ''Control my zombies with this.''

''What about my RAEG form then?'' asked Tony

''Erm... you probably had too much alcohol the night before.'' she replied

Luis' mother activated the power on the communications tower. The door opened and many zombies entered.

One of them was Twilight Sparkle. She was pale and cold and didn't seem to recognize them. The zombies were calm and no one attacked anybody. Luis' gave the black toilet paper to Twilight and she ate it and started acting normal. She smilled at them happily.

''Ocelot must be coming after you with Giraffeilian troops. I will delay them. Get those soldiers and finish this quick.'' she said ''And hand the 2 kids to Twilight. The Gratinati will be targeting you so it will be safer for the kids.''

''Mom, good luck.'' said Luis and they hugged. Luis' mother kept staring at Tony in a homicidal way behind Luis' back.

Luis put on the gasmask and headed to the north corridor along with Tony, Twilight and many other zombies. Some zombies stood with Luis' mother and guarded the doors.


	24. The end (not)

They ran through the corridor until they reached a door. They stomped in and they were in a larger corridor, with many Giraffeilian troops. At the end of the corridor there was a big metalic door that said ''Control Room'' and another smaller door on the right that said ''Stairs''. This corridor was larger and better decorated. The soldiers looked at them and prepared to attack, but Luis' zombies were faster and distracted the soldiers. Luis', Tony, Twilight and some zombies kept running to the stairs. They descended until they were 5 floors bellow. They exited the stairs and entered what seemed to be a giant warehouse. It had many war stuff, like guns, tanks, submarines, helicopters, planes, etc... It was the size of 10 football fields.

More zombies joined them and next thing they noticed, there was a whole army of zombies Harlem Shaking in a dumb way behind them.

Tony checked the map on Fluttershy's phone.

''To the left!'' shouted Tony

Everybody ran for a while until they reached what seemed to be a dead end.

''What do we do now?!'' asked Twilight

Suddenly, a couple of zombies started harlem shaking towards a nearby tank and started barking.

A man screamed from behind the tank.

''Stop!'' Luis yelled at the zombies and they stopped.

Everybody walked to the tank and noticed The Messanger.

He was wearing a black hoodie so they couldn't see his face.

He pulled the hoodie behind. He had black hair and looked like he was on his 30's.

''Are you with EggGiraffe?!'' he asked with Russian accent

''Yes.'' Tony replied

The man took off his mask. He was actualy in his 50's, had brown hair with many white hair and beard. He looked like Captain Iglo but younger and with less beard and less white hair and less lulzy.

''Good, this way folks.'' he said, changing to british accent.

He headed to the wall.

''Gimme Fluttershy's phone, will ye?'' he asked and Tony threw it through the air. The man caught it and opened the secret cheats menu and typed a cheat code, making a secret door on the wall open.

''Come in, follow me.'' he said and everybody entered the room. The room wasn't very large but it was very tall. Right in front of them, there were 2 of those tubes with green liquid like the ones you see in science-fiction movies. These seemed to be 5 meters (16 ft) tall. Inside them, 2 men. There wasn't much light inside that room, only the lights from inside the tubes and from some computers. The tubes spreaded a green glow on the room. The men inside had oxygen masks and many wires connected to their bodies to keep track of their vital signs. They weren't wearing any clothes but for moral purposes they were wearing tight suits. They were floating on their tubes, uncounscious.

''Lads and lass, this might take a while. We have to take this slow, we don't want to damage them. Someone watch the door, we can't let the enemies in. Someone go get guns for them.'' said the man and then he started using the two computers in front of the tubes at the same time.

''I can help, him good with computers.'' said Twilight ''Just tell me what to do.''

''OK lass, start using that computer over there and do as I do.'' he said, moving to only one of the computers and leaving the other one to Twilight.

''This will take at least 10 minutes and we will ned your help to take them out of the tubes.'' said the man

Luis told the zombies to search for guns and a couple of seconds later, every single zombie was back, looking at Luis with an incredibly dumb look on their faces and holding a gun each one of them.

Luis gave everybody a gun.

''I guess I owe you an explanation. I disguised myself as The Messanger and pretended I was russian to deceive The Gratinati leader. Me and my squad tried to kill The Gratinati leader some years ago, but failed. These two men were part of the squad and I am their leader. I barely escaped and some time later, EggGiraffe hired me along with Lord Facebook. EggGiraffe gave me the cheat code to open this door, but I needed Fluttershy's phone. I was waiting for you to bring it to me.''

Suddenly, one of the guys inside the tubes started opening his eyes and moving his hands.

Then, the liquid started exiting the tube from below and started flooding the room. Meanwhile, the other guy awoke up too and started looking around.

All the liquid had been eliminated from the tubes.

''Now we need a way to get them out, and fast because they are running out of oxygen. I made up a plan; I need someone to drive a tank to the upper floor and set explosives on the floor all around it. The floor will colapse and fall directly on the tubes, making the glass crack. I turned the electricity on on the elevator, you should be able to drive a tank there.'' said The Messanger

Luis rushed to one of the tanks and opened the cheats menu on Fluttershy's phone. The tank activated and Tony got in too, with the explosives. They drove it to the elevator and set it to the floor above them. When the door opened, many Giraffeilian soldiers tried to attack them, but the Harlem Shaking zombies were faster. Luis drove the tank a little further and exited it. Tony and him placed the explosives on the floor and walked away and then pressed the button to detonate them. A hole was opened on the floor and the tank fell on the tubes, making the glass crack, and blowing up.

The two men in the tubes were starting to run put of oxygen, but Twilight and The Messanger made a fissure on the glass and helped them to get out. The shattered glass tore their clothes a bit making them look cooler.

The man with a mohawk talked to The Messanger.

''Price!'' (from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series)

''Soap! Ghost!'' Price replied, handing Soap and Ghost (the other man) a gun ''No time to chat. Let's kill the Gratinati leader for once and for all.''

Luis, Tony, Twilight, Soap and Ghost followed the messanger to the elevator and entered it.

They arrived on the corridor Tony and Luis were before getting on the warehouse. They exited the elevator and followed Price to the Control Room. Many zombies followed them.

They entered quickly and Price told everybody to be quiet. The large room was dark and seemed empty. There were many computers, desks and the only lights were the ones from the sunset that could be seem from the windows. The room had windows all the way on the walls, except for the wall where the door was. On the front, there was a small part that had no windows but there were stairs there that reached half of the height of the room and there was a kingly comfy chair on top. Above the chair there was written ''Supreme Commander''.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Tony from behind and pointed a gun at his head. It was Ocelot!

''Quiet or I will kill this guy.'' said Ocelot, evily

''Where's the Commander?!'' asked Luis

''I know him, he must be trying to escape. But not on a vehicle, we would catch him that way... I know! We've got to go to the portal room!'' said Price

''Not so fa-'' said Ocelot, but Tony hit his stomach with his elbow and escaped, but Ocelot still managed to shoot him. Still, Price, Soap, Ghost and Luis shot Ocelot and he died.

Tony fell to the ground. Ocelot had shot him on the back.

''Luis...'' he said

''Don't give up!'' said Luis, carrying Tony on his arms ''Where's the portal room?''

''To the south! But we won't make it in time on foot.'' said Price

But Twilight used Fluttershy's phone and entered a cheat code on the secret cheat menu and a purple Ferrari appeared.

''Everybody get in!'' shouted Twilight

Luis drove the car because he has the GTA warranty seal when it comes to driving. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but it sure is fast.

Anyways, Luis drove the car as fast as he could through the corridor, driving over as many Giraffeilian soldiers as he could. Price, Soap and Ghost kept shooting the soldiers.

In 2 minutes, they have drove 50 kilometers (31 miles). I have no idea if a Ferrari can do that, but whatever. The door was getting closer and closer but Luis was going too fast. They entered the room at high speed and jumped out of the car, that fell into an abyss and blew up. They looked around.

They were in a very large sphere-shaped room. They were on a catwalk that started on the middle of the sphere's height that led to a larger plataform on the middle of the room that had a computer. The plataform continued to the other side of the room, but there was another catwalk that turned to the right 90º degrees. On the end of that plataform, there was a portal. The floor seemed to be made of glass and you could see the bottom of the room, nearly 1 kilometre (0.62 miles) below. The walls seemed to be made of glass that kept changing colours. It looked like space right now, so it was dark. It was silent too.

Suddenly, they noticed a man on the plataform on the middle of the room. The heroes ran towards him but he didn't move. Right when they were about to reach the plataform on the middle of the room, a force field separated them from the man.

The man had black hair and a mean look on his face. One of his eyes was blue and the other one was green. He had a scar on one of his eyes.

''You may have ruined my spaceship and my Gratinati, but this isn't the end! See that portal? I will go to another place and plan my return! Where I'm going there should be the answer to controling Getsuyōbi. That was my plan all along, the space-ship, the Oreo factories, all the chaos was to destroy your defenses and keep you busy while I'm planing my return.'' he said, evily ''The rest of my troops are on their way here and will kill you all.''

''Why... are you doing this?'' asked Tony, lying on the floor and bleeding

''You shut up! You are the responsible for... everything! Because of you, I was sent to Kazakhstan and a horrible man took care of me. His name was Borat. He didn't pay much attention to me and everybody there was creepy. I remember, every day'' he said dramaticaly '' I had to walk 40 kilometres (24.8 miles) to go to school, a crappy school where everybody was dumb and no one cared about studying, and then I had to walk back home and it was late in the night and I had to run because Borat's creepy friends were always stalking me. It was horrible living in that place. He even made me wear one of those green swimsuit thingies and took photos and spread them on the Internet! And his pervy friends tried to kidnap me when I was sleeping sometimes. I felt like such a genious like me deserved more than that. Then, one day I stole a car aka a piece of scrap pulled by cows or horses or whatever, can't remember, and drove to Russia. Then I had to do lots of things I'm not proud of, like having a honest, harmless job, so I could pay for my studies. Then I decided to be a terrorist and well, you know the rest. Anyways, when I control Getsuyōbi, I will complete my father's, Darth Vader, plan and take revenge on the WORLD!''

''We'll never let you, Makarov!'' yelled Price ''Now get ye ass over here and lets fight.''

Makarov gave his middle finger to the heroes and typed something on the computer. The portal flashed and the walls near it changed. The picture on the walls changed to a pink school-like building, green fields and an evil looking tower near it.

Many Giraffeilian troops entered the room led by Ocelot as they fought the Harlem Shaking zombies. Apparently, he turned into a zombie. He pointed his gun and shot Luis and Price with his revolver, hitting them on the chest with his perfect aim. They fell to the ground and Ocelot wanted to keep shooting, but he had no bullets left. Twilight gave the babies to Soap and ran towards Ocelot as he was reloading the gun and kicked him karate-style and he fell to the floor, near the border of the catwalk. He was standing up, but Twilight tackled him and both of them fell into the abyss.

''T...Twiligh...Luis...'' said Tony

Luis crawled to Tony.

Makarov smiled evily and entered the portal and dissapeared.

''We can't let him get away!'' said Soap

Price and Ghost were shooting at the Giraffeilian soldiers.

When Makarov entered the portal, the force field dissapeared.

Luis stood up and helped Tony to stand up.

''Guys, get through the portal and get Makarov. We will make sure they won't follow you.'' said Luis

Tony grabbed the explosives. The zombies were keeping the soldiers away, but there were too many and they were starting to get through.

''And take care of the kids...'' said Tony

The TF141 nodded and walked towards the portal. Price was wounded so he put one of his arms on Ghost's back and the other one on Soap's. Ghost was shooting at the soldiers as they walked.

Tony and Luis managed to walk to the computer. It had a sign that said ''DANGER: EXPLOSIVE'' and placed explosives all over it and on the catwalk that led to the portal.

Tony fell to the floor because he was wounded and bleeding a lot. Luis held him on his arms.

The TF141 turned their heads around to look at Luis and Tony. Then, they entered the portal.

The moment they set foot on the portal, Tony detonated the explosives, exploding the computer and the catwalk, causing the whole plataform to colapse, along with them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

...not

Hope you liked to read this and much as I liked to write it.

There will be a sequel that will be a xover between CoD and Winx Club so yea, it's gunna be awesom.

I will make a comic of TBOB, I will post the links when I start.

First, this thing was supposed to be a joke, but then I started to like writting this and it helps me improve my English so I fixed the grammar and kept on writting. I guess I just like writting silly nonsence, oh well.

Have a nice day!


End file.
